Lullaby of bitterness - Keserű altató
by KulTim
Summary: – Bárcsak minden máshogy történt volna! – sóhajtotta Harry. – Bárcsak… – helyeselt Remus és kihűlt vajsöre fölött kitekintett az ablakon túli sötét világra.
1. In memoriam

Két hónap. Már két hónap telt el, mióta Sirius átesett a függönyön, mégis mintha csak tegnap lett volna. Remus Lupin még mindig maga előtt látja az egykor oly' jóképű arcot, ahogy a mosoly ráfagy, majd eltűnik… örökre.

Hogy elterelje a gondolatait, inkább az üres konyhát vette szemügyre. A fekete tapétákon kopottabb, szürkés foltok jelezték a képek egykori helyét. Szerencsére innen le tudták szedni az idegesítő rokonok portréját. A vitrinekből eltűntek a méreggel teli fiolák és a porcelán étkészletek. A mérgeket Perselus kapta meg, persze anélkül, hogy tudta volna, honnan is származik. Bizonyára az üvegcsékhez sem ért volna hozzá, ha tudja, hogy azok egykor Sirius tulajdonát képezték. Az ép porcelánokat áthelyezték a faliszekrényekbe, miután megszabadultak a penésztől, a törötteket, vagy hibásakat Mundungus vitte el. Ő aztán mindenben a pénzt látta. Talán már nincs is nála az a sok apróság, amit a házból – engedéllyel, vagy anélkül – elvitt.

– Remus? – hallotta meg Molly Weasley aggódó hangját. Észre se vette a szoba szemlélése közben, hogy az asszony belépett a szobába. – Készítsek egy teát?

– Igen, köszönöm. Az most… Jól esne – bólogatott a férfi. A csönd újra elmélyült, csak a csetreszek hangját lehetett hallani, ahogy egymáshoz koccantak. Az asszony pár perc múlva letett egy csésze gőzölgő teát elé, majd újra visszafordult saját bögréjéhez, hogy azt is megtöltse. Remus a körmével kaparászta a porcelán szélét. Kényszertevékenység. Minden jobb, mint ez a közéjük ült csönd.

– Siriuson gondolkodtam… – kezdett bele végre Molly.  
– Én is. – Az asszony pislogott párat, hogy együttérző könnyeit elfedje.

– Nem így kellett volna… Szóval ő…

– Mindenkinél jobban ismertem őt – vágott a nő szavába –, tudtam mik az álmai, hogy mik a félelmei. Tudtam, hogyan akart meghalni! Nem így! – Remus a teába kortyolt, majd magában bólogatni kezdett, mintegy megerősítve, amit mondott.  
– Nagyon rossz dolgok történtek vele. Nem igazán ismertem azelőtt, de úgy gondolom, hogy nem ezt érdemelte.  
– Tényleg nem – a férfi hangja elcsuklott, lélegzete szakadozottá vált. A sírás olyan erővel tört rá, hogy képtelen lett volna visszatartani. A jelképes temetés óta egyszer sem ejtett könnyet. Harry előtt erős akart maradni, hisz semmit sem segített volna, ha csak magát sajnáltatja az újabb elvesztett barát miatt. Most azonban a fiú odafent volt az emeleten, egy kicsit elengedhette magát… Az asztalra borulva rázta a néma zokogás. Hallotta az óvatos lépteket a széke mögül, érezte a hátára, majd mellkasára simuló kezeket és most az egyszer azt kívánta, bárcsak ne Tonks lenne az, hanem Sirius.

Lupin lélekben visszautazott az időben. Akkoriban nagyon nehéz holdtöltéi voltak. Minden nap úgy kelt fel, hogy a padló vértől lucskos volt. Sokszor nem csak az övétől. Az év végi RBF vizsgák is közeledtek és a pubertás kort a farkas sem tűrte túl jól. Az, hogy lelkileg és idegileg is lassan összeomlott, nem kifejezés arra, amit akkor érzett. Nem akarta, hogy a többiek rájöjjenek, mi is emészti állandóan és még kevésbé akart beszélni róla, de Siriusnak olyan mindig is olyan megérzései voltak, amilyenek másoknak nem. Megérezte, ha a barátainak szükségük volt rá. Olyankor nem szólt egy szót sem. Leült melléjük és hallgatott. Olykor, mikor Remus már azt hitte, nem bírja tovább, Sirius megjelent a semmiből és vigyázott rá. Néha megmasszírozta a vállát, hogy kiálljon belőle az a sok görcs. Aztán mikor végzett, kviddicsben edzett kezeivel végigsimított a hátán, majd a mellkasára tévedő ujjakkal átölelte a másikat. Neki nem kellettek szavak ahhoz, hogy valakit megnyugtasson. Dora? Ő pont olyan volt, mint a nagybátyja. Bolondos a külvilág felé, de belül a világ legérzékenyebb embere.  
– Remus – suttogta élete párja. Molly még egy csésze teát hozott, a mosogatnivalót egy kupacba gyűjtötte, majd diszkréten magukra hagyta a gyászolókat.

A férfi megfordult az ölelésben és magába szívta a nő megnyugtató illatát. Tonks ujjai a haját simogatták. Érezte, ahogy a ruhája átnedvesedik a kibuggyant könnyektől, de nem törődött vele. Támaszt nyújtott a vérfarkasnak, aki falkája elhullott tagját siratta. Nem kellett szavakat váltaniuk, hogy megértsék egymást…

Két hónap telt el a végzetes éjszaka óta, Harry Potter pedig megörökölte a Grimmauld tér 12-t, a Black kúriát, a főhadiszállást, a komor tömlöcöt. Bizonyra soha nem lengte körül családias hangulat a szobákat. A berendezés, már ami megmaradt belőle, arisztokratikus, zord, hideg.

A ház ügyeivel foglalkozva a nyáron többször is ellátogatott keresztapja régi otthonába, azonban Sirius szobájába csak egyszer ment be, akkor is majd' megszakadt a szíve. A helyiség atmoszférája a szüleit juttatta eszébe. Azt az időt, amikor még a Tekergők a Roxfort köveit koptatták. A falakon képek, vörös-arany színek mindenütt, bohó szertelenség a ruhásszekrényben. Minden tárgyon végigfuttatta az ujjait, mintha ezzel megtarthatna valamit a férfiből. Megsimogatta az ágy bársony baldachinját, becsukta a nyitva felejtett könyvet – Bathilda Bircsók a Mágia története - és az asztalra tette. Ez a bútor sem különbözött a helyiség többi részétől. Papírok hevertek mindenütt, elkezdett, de meg nem írt levelek, régiek és újak hevertek a felületen. Könyvek, jegyzetek és egy régi kis sárkány modell, a fiókban kicsi, díszített kulcs. Talán egy titkos kis ládikát zárt, amibe Sirius a kincseit rejtette még gyerekként. Egy törött penna és egy másik ép, cukorka régi csínyek tervei. Sok száz kacat és lom egyetlen fiókban. Annyi mindent akart még megtudni a keresztapjáról!

Az asztal alatt egy ütött kopott papírdobozt talált, tele fényképekkel. Vegyes érzelmekkel vette kezébe a szerzeményt, majd saját szobája felé vette az irányt. Miről mesélnek majd? A szülei is rajta lesznek a képeken? Vajon elárulnak bármit is erről a titokzatos rabról? Hisz Sirius rab maradt azután is, hogy kiszabadult Azkabanból. Nem, nem a szülei házának rabja, hanem saját magáé. Az emlékei - főleg a rosszak - nehéz vaskulcsa zárta a lakatot a megtört szív törhetetlen rácsain.

Amint beért a szobába felnyitotta a dobozt és az első képen rögtön meglátta a szüleit. Lily együtt hócsatázott a Tekergőkkel. Akkor ez már hetedikben lehetett, előtte szóba se állt volna velük, hacsak nem azért, hogy megszidja a neveletlen fiúkat. A kép tanúsága szerint a Tekergők csapata állt nyerésre, bár jócskán vizesek voltak már ők is. Lapozott. A fotó mugli készítésű volt. Merev, nem mozdult. Vajon ki készíthette? A fiatal férfi a felhőket nézte mélykék szemeivel. Tekintete olyan szabad volt és felhőtlen, mint amilyennek Harry soha nem láthatta és már nem is fogja... Szomorúan tette asztalára a képet és egy máskért nyúlt. A szőnyeget és az asztallapot is kezdték lassan ellepni a kiterített művek. Volt amelyiken Sirius egyedül volt. Ezek profi munkának tűntek. A legtöbb a csibészes mosolyt és a gyönyörű szemeket hangsúlyozta ki. Azok a képek, amelyeken a Tekergők négyese állt meghaladták az előbbiek számát. A vidámság csak úgy sugárzott minden egyes darabból. Még azokról is, amelyek eredetileg komolynak indultak, így például a tablóképek is.

Az utolsó darabon a férfi egy nővel az oldalán állt. Rámosolygott, majd csiklandozni kezdte a szőkeséget. Harry elmosolyodott. Sirius soha nem mesélt neki a Lupin által csak nőügyeknek nevezett eseteiről… Annyira sajnálta, hogy nem tölthettek együtt több időt, hogy nem volt alkalmuk igazán beszélgetni és még jobban gyűlölte ezért Peter Pettgrewt, amiért elvette tőle a családját és még jobban gyűlölte Bellatrix Lestranget aki megölte azt az embert, aki megadhatta volna neki a hiányzó apát. A felhőtlen diákévekből szemezgetett képek saját életét idézték vissza. Legalábbis azokat a pillanatokat, mikor nem kellett Voldemort fenyegetéseitől rettegnie. Az állandó kalandok alatt nem is volt idejük, hogy képeket készítsenek a hármas fogatról. Bár a Prófétában való szereplések is elégnek bizonyultak Harry életében ahhoz, hogy utálja a kamerát. Colin volt az első és utolsó, aki nem egy újság számára készített róla fényképet, s bár soha nem kapta meg azokat a felvételeket, nem is bánta. Ahogy vissza tudott emlékezni, a hirtelen döbbenettől nem is vághatott valami bizalomgerjesztő arcot…

Az ajtó előtt elhaladt valaki. A lépte alapján nem ismerte fel, hogy ki az, de igazából nem is foglalkoztatta. Lassan itt az ebédidő és Molly megharagudna, ha üres gyomorral indulna vissza Dursley-ékhez. A képet a lánnyal a zsebébe süllyesztette, a többit visszatette a helyére és nehéz érzésekkel elindult az ebédlőbe.

Csendesen telt el az ebéd. Csirke volt és raguleves. Mint ahogy mindig, most is ízletes, laktató és hatalmas mennyiség… Amikor Molly csomagolni kezdett Harrynek – hogy a hazaúton se éhezzen szegény pára – nem is látszott, hogy igazából milyen sokat fogyasztottak el az asztalnál ülők.

A nők leszedték a tányérokat és evőeszközöket, majd magukra hagyták a gondolataiba merült Remust, aki vajsört iszogatott és a kíváncsiságtól fűtött Harryt. A fiú többet akart megtudni szülei és keresztapja gyerekkoráról, de eddig nem tudta, hogy kezdjen neki az egésznek. Most azonban, hogy Sirius meghalt, sürgős késztetést érzett arra, hogy kifaggassa az egyetlen életben maradt igazi Tekergőt. Az ebédet is alig tudta nyugton végigülni, nemhogy ezt a pár pillanatot, amikor nem történt semmi… Azonban ahogy elnézte Remus semmibe révedő tekintetét, meggondolta magát. Talán mégsem most kéne… Talán nem kéne felszaggatni a sebeket. Zsebre tett kézzel felállt, hogy magára hagyja a másikat, aztán mégis megtorpant. A kezében gyűrött kép… Ha most nem teszi fel a kérdéseit, talán soha többé nem lesz rá alkalma és mersze, hogy megtegye! Nem szalaszthatja el a lehetőséget! Lassan megfordult hát és letette az asztalra a fotót.

A férfi döbbenten húzta magához a pár kicsinyített mását. Elmélyülten tanulmányozta, aztán mintha megkönnyebbült volna, hogy a kép előkerült, elmosolyodott.

– Ő volt Jenna. Jenna Heist, egy hatodikos Hugrabuggos. Sirius még csak tizenöt volt, de már bomlottak utána a lányok, még a felsőbb évesek is! Nem is hinnéd, de az első barátnőjét már másodikban felszedte. Harmadikban pedig elindították az SB rajongói klubbot… Őrület! – Harry nem is döbbent meg azon, hogy a másik mndenféle kényszer nélkül már bele is kezdett a mesélésbe, hisz Remus Lupin okos volt, empatikus, megértő… – Alig hittem el, hogy… Tudod Harry, Siriusszal mi voltunk a legjobb barátok. Azért mi és nem apád Siriusszal, mert ők már többek voltak. Nem csak szinte, de teljes mértékben testvérek. Főleg, miután elszökött otthonról. Két olyan lókötőt – rázza mosolyogva a fejét. – Egyszer, mikor James éppen nem próbálkozott Lilyvel, Tapmancsot vitte el sétálni, hogy ezzel is imponáljon a roxmortsi lányoknak.

– És bevált?

– Hogyne! Mindenki megcsodálta a mi hatalmas, fekete szőrcsomónkat. Holdtöltékkor kifejezetten örültem, hogy két erős állat is visszatart attól, hogy valami bajt okozzak. Ők persze annál több gondot csináltak! Mégis szerette őket a roxforti diákok és a tanári kar többsége is. A csínyeik csak a Mardekárosok felé durvultak el olykor. – Mindkettejüknek Piton legrosszabb emléke jutott eszébe.  
– Kár, hogy mindezt nem mondhatta már el nekem.

– Hidd el, ha lett volna alkalma, másról se beszélt volna, mint a régi szép időkről. – A szomorkás mosoly, ami Remus védjegyévé vált már, újra az arcára került. Kezébe vette a képet és újra csak a fejét rázta. – Csibészvér.  
– Tényleg olyan sok barátnője volt?

– Valóban sokan kajtattak utána. Nem csoda! Nem csak a kinézete volt őrjítő, de az iskola csillagainak egyike is volt. A kviddics csapat terelője, gazdag, aranyvérű, aranyifjú. Úgy tudom még ma is nagy divat levadászni a híresebbeket a suliban, hogy nagyobb presztízshez jusson valaki.  
– Volt valaki, akit igazán szeretett? – Remus hallgatott. Elmélyedve simította ki a kép gyűrődéseit.

– Talán. Nehéz volt megmondani, hogy éppen mit érez. Mindig egy fal mögé rejtette a lelkét, hogy senki ne láthassa azt a sérülékeny, sokszor tanácstalan fiút, aki valójában volt. Nem akarta megmutatni senkinek, hogy a nagy, szívtipró Sirius Black is csak egy ember.

– Bárcsak minden máshogy történt volna! – sóhajtotta Harry.

– Bárcsak… – helyeselt Remus és kihűlt vajsöre fölött kitekintett az ablakon túli sötét világra.

Odakint lassan szemerkélni kezdett az eső. A téren fáradt nyári szellő suhant át egy közeli vihar ígéretével, felváltva a meleg, fülledt levegőt. A baglyok és más éjszakai állatok valamivel élénkebben indultak el aznapi vadászkörútjukra. Siettek, nehogy megázzanak. A fák megkönnyebbülten és egyben félve kezdtek hajlongani. A padok és az oszlopok hosszú árnyékot vetettek a lámpafényben, néha eltűnve, ahogy a kiégni készülő égő el-elszunnyadt, míg végül örök nyugalomra tért. Az éjszaka elárulta magát. Valami készülődik…


	2. Reactio

A láz talán már csillapodott meggyötört testében, de még mindig lefagyasztotta és meggyújtotta egy ízben. Az elmúlt napban csak párszor ébredt eszméletére. Az álom és a valóság összemosódott masszaként lepte el az elméjét, mígnem lassan tisztulni kezdett a kép, a dolgok a helyükre csúsztak és megállt a szobában a forgás is. Mozdulatlanul feküdt tovább, hogy legalább kicsit csökkenjen a karjába nyilalló fájdalom. Meg persze az újabb hányinger rohamot se kockáztatná meg, amit a legutóbbi felkelésekor produkált.

Nagy sóhajjal nézett ki az ablakon. Az időjárás tökéletesen megfelelt hangulatának. Sötét és keserű. Lelökte magáról a meleg takarót és lábát a hideg parkettára helyezte. Persze, hogy nem maradt el a megjósolt, de nem várt kis róka hatás! Megvárta, míg a rátörő hányinger végre magára hagyta és felmérte az okozott károkat: Számtalan zöld, lila folt, horzsolások, törött kar és talán egy megrepedt borda is. Már csak a nehéz légvételekből kiindulva… Lehajtott fejjel, lemondóan sóhajtott egyet. Pár pillanatra el is pilledt, ahogy lecsukta a szemhéját, de ideje volt munkához látnia. Felkelt az ágyról és az ablakhoz lépett. A felhők közül egyetlen apró fénysugár világított csak a szobába a fák közül, elvakítva a fiút. A vöröses fény mintha jéggé változtatta volna egyik mélykék szemét. Az így alakult kettősség az egész életére jellemző volt. A Griffendéles, aki Mardekáros akart lenni. A Griffendéles, aki sötét mágiával foglalkozik. A Griffendéles, akinek Mardekáros az öccse. A Black, aki sárvérűekkel barátkozik. Olyan sok példát tudott volna még felhozni, amit másoktól halott és még többet, amit valaha és néha most is gondolt magáról! De minek folytatni? Attól nem lesz semmi jobb… A felemás szempár által előhozott gondolatok előre figyelmeztették, hogy ezen a napon nem fog kimaradni a lelkizés, hiszen már el is kezdte! Szánalmas… Az ablakon túl egy madár szállt a gondozatlan ágakra. Követte a tekintetével az élelmet kereső kis állatot, mígnem az eltűnt a kerítés túlsó felén. Lenézve a kúria hatalmas kertjére, úgy érezte, ő is olyan, mint az a kert. Elhagyott, magányos, reménytelen. A vad növények, a gazak, a borostyán elkezdték befutni nem csak a nemes, fekete rózsákat, a lila íriszeket, a fehér tulipánfákat és a hatalmas ébenfákat, de a lelkét is. Idegesen fordította el a tekintetét és még a függönyt is berántotta, hogy ne lássa saját mását az alant elterülő rengetegben.

A szobájában lévő káosz… Igen, az apja keze munkája… Az asztal megrepedt, ahogy hozzácsapódott. Az éjjeliszekrény egyik lába kitört, a lámpa pedig darabokban hevert a földön. A baldachin vörös függönyét már akkor letépte az a vadállat, mikor belépett. Csak úgy köpte a gyűlölt, utált szavakat, miközben mindent tönkretett, ami csak egy kicsit is emlékeztette arra, hogy a fia egy selejt. Legalábbis az egyik. A falakról leestek a képek. Még maga a fal is belerendült, ahogy nekicsattant. Szétszakadtak a meztelen lányos poszterek, a motorosok viszonylag épségben megmaradtak, de a fényképek jó része már végleg menthetetlen. Az összetört keret üvegdarabkái cafatokra tépték, ahogy az apja, a családja merényletei az ő lelkét. Hiszen nem csak a tárgyak dühítették az apát, de maga a fiú léte is. Kudarcának élő, két lábon mászkáló bizonyítéka. A saját neveletlen, sárvérűeket imádó, elsőszülött fia, az örökös…

A legnehezebb dolog az egészben az volt, hogy ne álljon ellen, hogy ne üssön vissza soha, hogy ne nyúljon a pálcájáért, még akkor sem, ha már nem bírta tovább. Ha nem lett volna benne valamennyi tisztelet még most is a szüleivel szemben, már rég visszaadott volna mindent az öregnek. De akkor minden harag Reguluson csattant volna, azt pedig nem hagyhatta. Inkább engedte, hogy elverjenek rajta mindent, minthogy az öccsét bántsák… Épp a lámpa darabjait szedte össze, mikor egy aljas kis szilánk megvágta a lábát. Hab a tortán…

A szekrényhez lépett és öltözni kezdett. Szakadt farmer és egy agyonmosott póló. Előkotorta a koszos kendőt és felkötötte törött karját. Mozgása lassú, mint akinek semmi kedve élni. Az ágya elől elrángatta a ládáját és a szekrényhez vontatta, majd belerakott néhány ruhát, fontosabb könyveket, emlékeket, amik fontosak voltak számára valamikor. A pálcáját a farzsebébe süllyesztette. Elnézte egy ideig a félig se pakolt ládát. Hát ennyit kapott a szüleitől. Nagy levegőt vett és az ajtó mellett álló tükörre tekintett. Nem lepődött meg a viszont látottakon. Az ajka is felrepedt…

A gyűlés már dél óta tartott, de nem jutottak sokkal előrébb. Mordon a sarokban állva gondolkodott, a többiek az asztal körül ültek és megpróbáltak kitalálni valamit. Dumbledore fel s alá sétálgatott, ahogy a Roxfortban is megszokta már, Mundungus lesve egy kupát mustrálgatott, hogyan is tudná ellopni. Piton undorodva tekintett a legtöbbjükre, Molly pedig azzal az átkozott teáskannával rohangászott fel alá, mint valami Merlin verte Kanna Mama.

A toborzás nem haladt valami jól. A kentaúrok képtelenek voltak dönteni, ki mellé álljanak, a vámpírok, természetüktől fogva inkább Voldemort felé húztak, a dementorok pedig a kezdetektől mellette álltak. Az óriások sem döntöttek még, a manók viszont inkább a Rend oldalát pártolták, már akik nem éltek aranyvérű családok elnyomása alatt. A koboldok? Nos, ők pártatlanok maradtak, mint mindig. Számukra a bank volt a minden és ez így is fog maradni, míg világ a világ. A varázsvilág egy hatalmas dilemma előtt állt. Ki lesz a nyertes? Kinek az oldalán lesznek biztonságban? Ki mond igazat és egyáltalán igazak-e a hírek?

– Biztos értesülésem van arról, hogy a vérfarkasok is a Nagyúr pártját fogják – szólalt meg Perselus Piton undorodó hangon. El nem mulasztotta volna, hogy ne vessen megvető pillantást a vele majdnem szemben ülő Lupinra. – Persze akadnak kivételek, még a Falkán belül is, ezt talán ki kéne használni…

– Ez esetben meg kell győznünk az illetőket, hogy támogassanak minket – bólintott a Főnix Rendjének vezetője, Albus Dumbledore. Az idős férfi félhold alakú szemüvege fölött a farkasra tekintett. – Legutóbb téged küldtünk, de ez lehetetlen a jelenlegi helyzetben. A Falka ismer, tudja, hogy mi a véleményed, kihez húzol. Más megoldást kell találnunk. – Tonks megkönnyebbülten szorította meg Remus vállát.

– Talán felvehetném a kapcsolatot Rufus Canisszal. Ő még a Falka tagja, de inkább felénk húz, lehet, hogy meg tudom győzni, hogy informáljon minket.

– Rendben van, küldj neki baglyot! Mordon, hogy állnak a dolgok a Minisztériumban?  
– A feje tetején áll minden – morogta. A mágikus szem úgy forgott üregében, mint egy őrült búgócsiga. – Az aurorok se tudják, mit kezdjenek magukkal. Mindenki tanácstalan, a köztisztviselők, a Varázsbaj Elhárításiak, mindenki!

– Sokan nem értenek egyet a Miniszterrel, de van, aki csak a parancsot követi – helyeselt Tonks is…

Pár pillanatra elsötétedett előtte a világ. A baldachin oszlopába kapaszkodva tudott csak talpon maradni. A hideg veríték végigszalad a testén, lábai összecsuklottak és végigcsúszott a faoszlop mentén. Az ágyra borulva nézte tükörképét. Csődtömeg…

A puha matracra hajtva a fejét csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy megint elrontotta. Regulust akkor is beszervezik, ha őt szarrá veri az apja. Márpedig előbb vagy utóbb, de meg fog történni, hogy a „mélyen tisztelt" családfő majd nem fogja megállítani fellendített öklét, de még a pálcáját sem…

A választás ott izzott a levegőben. Vagy itt marad és megpróbálja a lehetetlent, hogy Regulust jobb belátásra bírja, vagy… Meghal. Elmosolyodott a gondolatra, mire az ajkát kettészelő seb felszakadt. Mire a kis vércsík elérte az állát, már a könnyek is benedvesítették az arcát. Tudta, hogy el kell hagynia az öccsét, mert már menthetetlen, hiszen meghallgatni sem volt képes őt, annak ellenére, hogy… Mindegy! Tudta, hogy igazából már akkor eldőlt minden, mikor ő a Griffendélbe került… Átkozott Süveg, átkozott házak közötti verseny, átkozott aranyvér.

Ép kezével dühösen letörölte az arcáról a vért, majd a könnyeket is. Rég volt már, hogy valamiért sírt, legutóbb talán azért, mert az anyja nem akarta neki megvenni azt a különleges hangokat kiadó köpkő készletet. Hat éves lehetett akkor.

Újra a tükörbe tekintett és megrémült. A szemei halottak voltak. Nem csillogott bennük sem a megszokott pajkos tűz, sem a csillagok, semmi. Meghalt…

Piton indulni készült. Elszólította a kötelesség, a Nagyúr. Remus sajnálta a férfit és csodálkozott, hogy mégis hogyan képes ilyen kétarcúságra… Bár már a Roxfortban is egy kétszínű kis… kölyök volt, ez sokkal több, nehezebb annál! Úgy kell tennie, mintha mi sem történt volna, mintha a Rend az ellensége lenne és valamilyen szinten talán az is. Ha nem lett volna Lily, a férfi soha nem állt volna az oldalukra! Persze az, hogy így alakultak a dolgok, nagyrészt a Tekergők hibája. Ha nem lettek volna olyan önteltek, magabiztosak, akik mindenkin képesek átgázolni, vagy ha Remus erősebb lett volna és megállítja a többieket… De ez már nem számít. Ami megtörtént, már nem fordítható vissza, ahogy Jamest, Lilyt és Siriust sem hozhatták vissza a halálból.

A gyűlés tovább folytatódott. Mundungus elmondta, milyen pletykákat hallott a héten. Sok helyről kapott fülest a halálfalók mozgolódásáról. A fiatal Mardekárosok már az iskolában elkezdték a készülődést a beavatásra és sajnos ez sok diák lelki békéjébe került. A folyosón állandó jellegűvé váltak a Mardekár-Griffendél párbajok. Madam Pomfrey pedig alig győzte ellátni iskolai feladatait. Nem csoda, hogy nekik is csak ritkán tudott besegíteni mostanában. A sereggyűjtés csak az egyik tevékenység volt, amit végeztek, utukat muglik és pártolóik halála követte világszerte. A mugli miniszterelnök megpróbálta kezében tartani az ügyet és elkerülni a pánikot, de az egyre sűrűsödő támadásokat már képtelen volt egyszerű baleseteknek beállítani. Egyáltalán nem állt jól a szénájuk…

Testét összerántotta egy hirtelen jött, égető fájdalom. Szemére ködfátyol borult, majd kiélesedtek az érzékei. A családi címeres gyűrű az ujján felforrósodott, mintha szénné akarná égetni áruló viselőjét. Megpróbálta lerántani az ékszert, de az mintha a bőrébe tapadt volna, nem mozdult és ahol mozdult is, csak sebet hagyott maga után. Fuldokolni kezdett, mintha kínozná valaki! Tekintetét az ajtóra kapta, de az csukva volt, az ablakot pedig a függöny takarta. Nem volt célpont, akivel felvehette volna a harcot.

Ujjai elernyedtek az oszlopon és előrebukva, beverte amúgy is törött karját. A fájdalomhullám valami mást is elindított, akárha a varázsereje szétterjedt volna a szobában. A tárgyak megremegtek és a hőség úgy lepte be a kis helyiséget, mintha tüzet raktak volna a szoba alatt. Aztán jött a dermesztő hideg és a bútorok szélére kiült a dér, majd vége lett a természeti csapásnak…

– Ti is éreztétek? – tette fel Tonks a kérdést, de a válasz már azelőtt ott volt a többiek döbbent arcán, mielőtt megszólalt volna.  
– Mi volt… – Kezdte halálra vált arccal Mundungus, de Dumbledore csöndre intette. Az idős varázsló tett egy lépést a lépcső irányába, majd körbetekintett a szobán. Lassan előhúzta a pálcáját és intett egyet vele. A fények kialudtak a konyhában, a tűzhelyről villogó apró lángocskát kivéve. A sejtelmes félhomály még jobban megrémisztette a lent tartózkodókat, de szükséges volt. Ha valaki betört a házba, a fényből rögtön megtudhatta volna, hol tartózkodnak.

Ordítani kezdett a fájdalomtól, a szemei tágra nyíltak, majd a feszültségtől egy pillanatra megvakult. Mikor visszatért a látása, a kín úgy foszlott el, mintha csak megszűntettek volna egy varázslatot. Egy cruciatust. Zihálva, köhögve húzta összébb magát magzati pózba és várt, hogy a fájdalom maradéka is eltűnjön. Lassacskán megnyugodott a teste és elméjében egyetlen mondat villogott. El kell tűnnie innen!

Csend volt a konyhában. Vártak. Várták, hátha végre betörnek a házba a halálfalók, hiszen más magyarázat nem lehetett az előbb történtekre! A kúria egész védőrendszere megrezdült, hullámokban vezetve el a falait ért mágikus támadást. Csend volt. Nem érkezett sem roham, sem halálfaló, sem Voldemort. A mágiahullámot valahonnan az emeletről érezték és az igazgató így a lépcső felé sietett. Ekkor hallották meg az üvöltést.

– Harry! – ugrott fel Lupin. A fiatal varázsló úgy döntött, marad éjszakára és az emeleten csak ő lehetett. A házban tartózkodó többiek a konyhában gyűltek össze. Mordon nekiindult, hogy felmásszon a lépcsőn. A halálfalókhoz és a betörőkhöz is ő értett a legjobban, mikor meghallották a meztelen talpak csattogását a fokokon.

Először a meztelen lábakat látták meg, aztán a koptatott, szakadt farmerbe bújtatott szikár lábakat, a laza pólót, a felkötött, erős kart. Az érkező másik kezén megcsillant a családi címeres gyűrű. Aztán következett a kidolgozott mellkas árnyai a ruha alatt, az egyenes vonalú állkapocs, az érzéki ajkak, amik most sebzetten lefelé görbültek. Az arcát és az egyenes orrot hollófekete haj keretezte. A mélykék szemekben kiülő döbbenet, ahogy a tinédzser fiú meglátta őket, akár a sajátjuk is lehetett volna. A fiú megállt a lépcsőn és körbenézett. A lentiek őt mustrálták. A fiú ruhából kilátszó porcikájának szinte minden négyzetcentiméterére akadt egy lila folt, vagy egy seb, egy vágás. Itt-ott friss vér tarkította az egyszerű öltözetet. Az ácsorgó varázslótanonc halkan megköszörülte a torkát.

– Az apámat keresik? – kérdezte bizonytalan hangon Sirius Black.


	3. Sine capite manat Ismeretlen forrásból

– Az apámat keresik? – kérdezte bizonytalan hangon Sirius Black. A fiú teste tele volt sérülésekkel, de valahogy ez volt az utolsó dolog, amit a rendtagok észrevettek abban az elképesztően hihetetlen pillanatban. Sokan nem ismerték Siriust Azkaban előttről, de akkor sem tévesztették volna össze mással a tinit. A Blackekre oly jellemző vonások, a fekete haj és a nemesi arcél messziről üvöltötte származását. A mélységes kék szemek pedig kétséget kizáróan Siriuséra hajaztak, habár több fény, több élet volt még bennük.

– Mondjuk – A döbbenetből Mordon tért magához elsőként. Botjára támaszkodva közelebb evickélt a fiúhoz, hogy jobban szemügyre vehesse az ismeretlen ismerőst.

– Gondolom, fent van az emeleten, a fogadószobában megvárhatják – mondta egyre bizonytalanabbul. Megtette az utolsó pár lépcsőfokot, majd sietve elhaladt az őt bámulók mellett az éléskamra felé. Pár pillanat múlva egy kisebb csomaggal a kezében indult újra a fel az emeletre. A nagy bámulást a sebeinek tudta be, egészen addig, amíg az egyik sebhelyes férfi el nem állta az útját. Olyan komor tekintettel nézett rá, amitől azonnal balsejtelem kúszott fel a gerincén. A hideg is kirázta a gondolattól! Csak nem halálfalók, akik azért jöttek, hogy erőszakkal is ha kell, de beavassák? Márpedig az akkori helyzetben ez igen valószínűnek tűnt. Észrevétlenül áthelyezte testsúlyát a hátsó lábára, hogy könnyebben kitörhessen. Az apjával szemben még tiszteletet mutatott, de a vendégei iránt korántsem fog…

Egy pillanat műve volt az egész. Az összekészített batyut a vele szemben álló képébe hajította és a pálcája után kapott. Már az ajkain táncolt a varázsige, mikor lendülő kezét a rémisztő, mágikus szemű alak elkapta. Az, amelyik válaszolt neki. Az öreg egy jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett a többiekre, majd a pálcára.

– Eresszen el! – A fiú rángatni kezdte a karját és menekülni próbált a szorításból, amire egy erős csavarás volt csak a válasz. A pálca kiesett a kezéből. Fájdalmas szisszenését még a tárgy koppanása sem nyomhatta el.

– Ki vagy és hogy jutottál be?  
– Rémszem! – szólt rá a másikra a sebhelyes arcú, aki annyira ismerős volt valahonnan Siriusnak. A férfiak csak a szemükkel üzentek egymásnak, de úgy látszott összeszokott csapat volt. A fiút azonban a legkevésbé sem érdekelte, hogy azok ketten mióta ismerték egymást, vagy hogy mennyire értenek egyet egy ideában, adtak-e egymásnak szülinapi ajándékot… Felfortyanva rázta meg a fejét, hogy megszabaduljon az idióta gondolatoktól és már mondta is a magáét.

– Én ki vagyok? Hogy jutottam be? Én történetesen itt lakok! – Alastor kezéből kicsúszott a fiú karja. Felkapta a pálcáját és gyors iramban megcélozta az emeletet. Fent volt a seprűje és a ládája. Úgy gondolta, onnan könnyűszerrel kimenekülhet és akkor…

Meglátta azt a személyt, akit ebben a házban még soha. Nem azzal vonta magára a figyelmet, hogy megszólalt, vagy megátkozta volna, egyszerűen csak úgy, hogy ott volt. Márpedig ahol Albus Dumbledore van, ott nem lehetnek sorozni vágyó halálfalók. A ronda alakra tekintett maga mellett. A Rémszem név is ismerős volt számára valahonnan.

– Igazgató Úr? - Az idős férfi, mintha tudta volna, hogy tőle várja az ésszerű választ az előbb történtekre, megszólalt. Dumbledore hangja lassan megnyugtatta. Elvégre sok mindent elintézett már az öreg. Öreg… Így jobban megnézve még fáradtabbnak, idősebbnek tűnt, mint az évzárón a suliban. Lehet, hogy beteg volt a nyáron? Albus Dumbledore?

– Beszédünk van édesapáddal. – A Rend tagjai meg se mertek mukkanni. Dumbledornak nyílván volt már terve, nem akarták elrontani már az elején. – Megvárnál, kérlek odafent? Veled is szeretnék beszélgetni.

– R-rendben – bólintott rá végül nagy nehezen. Miközben egyre feljebb haladt, nem fordított hátat a társaságnak. A veszélyesebbnek tartottakat végigmérte, nem nyúlnak-e a pálcájukért, de szerencsére ilyen nem történt. Az utolsó fokokat már futva tette meg.

Mordon magában elismerően mormogott, bár a pálca nem megfelelő helyen való tárolásáról tudott volna mesélni egyet, s mást. Amint Sirius, vagy a „Siriusnak látszó valaki" eltűnt, Remus a székére rogyott.

– Ezt nem hiszem… el… – meredt maga elé, mintha kikapcsolta volna minden érzékszervét. Pedig igenis figyelt! Farkas érzékeivel az emeleten fel-alá járkáló fiú mozgását figyelte, nehogy eltűnjön, elszökjön, vagy kárt tegyen magában.

– Tényleg ő az? – Dumbledore az auror parancsnokra pillantott.

– Nem hazudott…

– Alastor, szerintem egyikünk sem éppen erre a válaszra számított. Mégis mit akar az jelenteni, hogy nem hazudott? – Remus úgy érezte, hogy Tonks a szájából vette ki a szót.  
– Azt, hogy lehet ő is, de lehet, hogy csak nem tud arról, hogy ő valójában valaki más…  
– Úgy érted, valaki megbabonázott egy fiút, hogy azt gondolja magáról, hogy ő Sirius Black? – fakadt ki a farkas élesen. – Egyáltalán mi értelme lenne, hogy…

– Hogy összezavarjon minket és elterelje a figyelmünket a toborzásról és esetleg egy nagyobb támadásról? – Mordon jelentőségteljes nézése, valamint összefont karjai sok mindent elárultak abban a pillanatban. Gyanú, kíváncsiság, hitetlenség. – Mindenesetre, ha ő nem a mi Siriusunk, akkor valaki nagyon jó munkát végzett! A pálcája a régi! A mozgása, a beszédstílusa és az idegesítő merészsége is az övé.

– És a hangja, a kinézete, a szeme…

– Azt könnyen le lehet hamisítani! – legyintett ingerülten Mordon.

– Nem! Ezeket a szemeket nem…

– Remus, a szentimentalizmusod igazán megható, de itt most nem segít!

– Nem érted Rémszem! Több ezerszer, több milliószor láttam Siriust emberi és…

– És?

– Állati alakban! Ha ő Sirius, akkor át kell tudnia kutyává transzformálódni! – Remus lelkesedése átragadt Tonksra is, mert rögtön bólogatni kezdett. – Ilyen idős korára, már régen megtanulta az animágiát!

– Remus, nem akarok beleszólni, de… Ha ő is az igazi, nem hiszem, hogy ezzel kéne letámadni. Szerintem nem csak a teste lett egy tinédzseré. Nem ismert fel senkit, csak Albust! – fejtette ki véleményét Kingsley. – Márpedig ha nem tudja, hogy ő most egy későbbi időben van, akkor azt sem tudja, hogy nem csak a Tekergők ismerik a titkát. Nem hiszem, hogy megbízna bennünk, ha minden ok nélkül arra kérnénk, változzon át.

– Ti mind csak azzal foglalkoztok, hogy ő az igazi, vagy sem, de eszetekbe se jutott, hogy mi történhetett vele! Tele van sebekkel! Ha egy idegenről is van szó, akkor is el kell látni a sérüléseit és ez az első! – Molly mindig is az anyai ösztöneiről volt híres és most sem tagadta meg természetét. Már indult is a másik szobába kötszerért és főzetekért, azonban Dumbledore szavai megállították.

– Molly, egyetértek veled, de mindenképpen tisztáznunk kell a helyzetet. Kingsleynek is igaza van. Nem támadhatjuk le azzal, hogy ő voltaképpen halott. Pánikba esne, de ami valószínűbb, hogy megszökne. Ezt semmiképp sem engedhetjük meg! Addig kell titokban tartanunk előtte, amíg csak lehet…

– Sirius nem bolond. Soha nem is volt az. Rá fog jönni – replikázott a vérfarkas. – De abban igazad van, hogy elmenekülne – látta be végül ő maga is.

– A következő lépés, hogy kiderítsük a valódi kilétét. A többit a későbbiekben tudjuk csak megoldani.

– Engem az is érdekel, hogy hogyan került ide – Mundungus eddig csendben figyelt, de persze saját kíváncsiságát képtelen volt elnyomni.

– Egyszerre csak egy dolgot! Derítsünk fényt arra, hogy ki is valójában a vendégünk. Molly, mielőtt felmennél hozzá, szeretnék én beszélni vele…

Sirius képtelen volt tisztán gondolkodni. Úgy száguldoztak a kérdések a fejében, mintha egy mentális autópálya lett volna az agya. A harmadik lehetőségnél forduljon balra… Újratervezés… Mi a francot keres Dumbledore az ő házukban? Mi volt az a népünnepély odalent? Mit akarnak megbeszélni az apjával? Most hogy fog eltűnni innen?

A rengeteg megválaszolatlan kérdéstől már megfájdult a feje. Az aggodalom olyan súllyal nehezedett a vállára, hogy már szinte fizikailag is érezte a mázsás nehezékeket.

Csend… Már megint az a Merlin átkozta, rohadék csend! Mintha minden ellene szövetkezett volna, hogy véletlenül se tudjon másra figyelni, csak a gondolataira. Eldőlt a hatalmas ágyon és magában elkezdte felmondani a bemagolandó anyagot, amit Legendás Lények Gondozása órából kaptak házifeladatként: Kelpi. M. M. osztály négy x.

Bár az RBF éve igazán jól sikerült, mégse hagyták nyugton a tanárok egy percre sem. Az egyik azzal kereste meg, hogy menjen gyógyítónak. Na persze! Pont ő… A másik Idomítót akart belőle faragni. Na ez még érdekelt is volna, de túl sok LLG-t kellett volna tanulnia rá…

Ez a Nagy-Britanniában és Írországban honos vízidémon, amellett hogy rengeteg féle alakot képes ölteni, leggyakrabban hínársörényű ló képében jelenik meg. A hátára csalogatja a gyanútlan vándort, majd nyomban beugrik a lakóhelyéül szolgáló folyóba vagy tóba, s a mélyen elfogyasztja lovasát.

Madam Hooch szerint remek kviddicsjátékos lehetne, ha kicsit jobban odafigyelne. Igazság szerinte erre ő maga is gondolt, de képtelen lenne olyan komolysággal edzeni, mint James. Ez nem az ő világa.

A kelpi oly módon győzhető le, hogy elhelyező bűbáj segítségével felkantározzuk. Ettől megszelidül, és kezessé válik. A világ legnagyobb kelpije a skóciai Loch Nessben él.

Talán McGalagony professzor ötlete volt eddig a legnormálisabb. Állítása szerint remek auror válhatna belőle. Ahhoz azonban megfeszített tanulás kell. Főleg bájitaltanból kéne kicsit belehúznia, amit őszintén megvallva… Nem igazán akart. Kedvenc megjelenési forma, bla bla bla… A Mágusok Nemzetközi Szövetségének megfigyelői bla bla bla…

Még egy gonddal több. Fogalma sem volt, hogy mit kezdjen magával. Nem voltak tervei a jövőre nézve. Az egyetlen dolog, ami foglalkoztatta, hogy ellenálljon aranyvérének és távol tartsa magát a sötétebb, gonoszabb oldaltól. Eddig remekül haladt vele, de a mai nap eseményeit végiggondolva kételkedett benne, hogy a végjáték is sikerülhet.

Lépteket hallott a lépcső felől. Valószínűleg Dumbledore volt az, de jobb az elővigyázatosság. Pálcája markolatára fonta az ujjait és várt. Az ajtó halk nyikorgással kinyílt. Többé az ajtó sem fogja már idegesíteni, ha eltűnik végre ebből a sötét házból…

Az idős mágus lépett be az ajtón és hosszú, hófehér szakállát simogatta mindkét kezével. Mintha érezte volna, hogy másképp a fiú talán rátámad. Sirius leeresztette a pálcát és karba font kézzel várta az igazgató mondandóját, a férfi azonban váratott magára. Többször és végignézett a testén, mielőtt végre a szemébe nézett volna. Alig bírta állni azt a mindent tudó halványkék tekintetet.

– Édesapád azt üzeni, hogy el kell utazniuk egy kis időre – kezdte óvatosan. – Üzleti útra. Édesanyád vele tart, Regulust pedig az unokatestvéredékhez küldték. Apád arra kért téged, hogy addig legyél méltó házigazda.

– Házigazda?

– Igen. Apukád néhány ismerőse itt fog maradni a távollétében. – Sirius abban a pillanatban elsápadt. Ha az apja barátai itt maradnak, akkor… Akkor talán tényleg meg akarják dolgozni, hogy pártolja Voldemortot! – Néhanapján én is be fogok nézni, hogy rendben vagy-e. Megfelel így? – A fiú megilletődötten és talán egy kicsit meghatottan bólintott. Dumbledore az ágyhoz sétált és leült a szélére, majd maga mellett megpaskolta a helyet. A fiút mintha kötélen húzták volna, nehézkes mozdulatokkal elfoglalta a felkínált helyet, habár kicsit el is szégyellte magát. Elvégre az igazgató a vendége és nem fordítva. – Mondd csak… Apád gyakran emelt rád kezet?

– Erről nem igazán szeretnék beszélni – jelentette ki határozottan.

– Sirius, attól, hogy nem beszélsz róla, a probléma még nem tűnik el.

– Nem fog békén hagyni, amíg nem mondom el igaz? – kérdezte pár pillanatnyi néma csend után. Kárörvendőn horkant fel és a fejét rázza. Végül is mit veszíthet, ha elmondja. – Igen, elég gyakran az utóbbi időben. Azért, mert nem értek egyet a… Politikájával.

– Őszintén szólva, ennek örülök. Tudod, nem véletlen, hogy a Süveg a Griffendélbe osztott.

– Ha nem barátkoztunk volna össze Jamesszel, meg a többiekkel, akkor nem biztos, hogy minden így történt volna. – vonta meg a vállát. Az ujján lévő gyűrűre tekintett, ami nemrég még megégette. Most sem tudta lehúzni, ahogy akkor sem. A címerállatok bőszen, haragosan védték a jelképet. – Nem érdekelt volna, hogy hova járok. Talán már rég halálfaló gyűlésekre járnék…

– De nem így történt. Mindennek oka van. Annak is, hogy te most itt vagy és hogy azzá a fiatalemberré váltál, aki nagyon sok mindent képes megtenni azokért, akiket szeret. – Sirius halvány félmosollyal válaszolt csupán. A közéjük állt csöndben Dumbledore is megszemlélhette a gyűrűt. A Roxfortban Sirius soha nem hordta, a Black családdal pedig szerencsére ritkán akadt dolga. A gyűrű mestermunka volt. A legjobbak készíthették a legjobb ezüstből és a legjobb mágusok, talán pont Sirius egy őse rakhatta rá a varázslatokat, amik az egészet körüllengték. A seb, ami kikandikált az ékszer alól arra utalt, hogy a fiúnak is meggyűlt a baja a tárggyal. – Most felküldök valakit, aki ellátja majd a sebeidet rendben? Képzett anyuka, összesen hét gyermeke van, úgyhogy sokféle módszert ismer. Ne aggódj, minden meg fog oldódni – az igazgató bíztatóan megszorította a fiú vállát, majd felállt és magára hagyta.

Minden meg fog oldódni. Minden meg fog oldódni. Minden meg fog oldódni. Mint valami mantra, úgy ismételgette magban az elhangzott mondatot, hátha elhiszi majd egyszer, de nem hitte el. Semmi sem fog rendbe jönni. Az öccsét elveszti, a családját elveszti, és ha így halad a barátait is el fogja. Örülhet, ha saját magát megtarthatja olyannak, amilyen! Az álmai egy boldog családról, nem valósulhattak meg, mert ő más utat választott. Egy sokkal nehezebb utat, ami egy zordabb, keményebb halálba vezet…


	4. Önkívületben

A wc előtt térdelt, és hányt. A ruhái csatakosak voltak az izzadtságtól, a teste tüzelt, a gyomra fájt. Még soha nem volt ennyire rosszul. Annyiszor verték már el, de ez a mostani túltett az eddigieken. Mintha áttörtek volna egy gátat benne, ami megvédte a betegségektől.  
Soha nem volt beteg! Azokat a csöppnyi náthákat leszámítva, meg a másnaposságokat...  
A mostani helyzetet ahhoz tudta volna hasonlítani, mikor kicsiként először hoppanált vele az édesanyja az Abszol útra, mondván, hogy neki nincs arra ideje, hogy a kölyök miatt átfurikázzanak az egész városon. Azonnal hányni kezdett, ahogy megérkeztek a Foltozott Üstbe. Persze édesanyja rögtön letorkolta, hogy hogy merészel ilyen illetlenül viselkedni, ráadásul közönség előtt...

Szemhéja elnehezült a fáradtságtól. A homlokát az alkarjára támasztotta. Nem evett már elég régóta, nem is értette, hogy mi jöhetett még ki belőle? Az újabb hullám mégsem érte váratlanul. Egy ideig csak száraz öklendezés kínozta, aztán már csak savas nyál jött fel a torkán, végigmarva a nyelőcsövét.

Egy hideg kéz csúszott a tarkójára, majd fel a hajára. Összefogta a szétzilált holló tincseket, és hátrahúzta a hosszabbakat, hogy ne akadályozza a fiút. Sirius erőtlenül nézett fel segítőjére. Az ismerős alak volt az. Barna hajába ősz tincsek vegyültek, arca vékony, sápadt volt, mint bőrének bármely más része. Arcán kisebb-nagyobb hegek húzódtak. A szemei, amelyek borostyánszínben pompáztak, aggódva vizslattak. Olyan ismerős volt! Csak Remusnak volt ilyen színű szeme, haja, de az lehetetlen, hogy...

Újra görcsbe rándult a gyomra, de úgy érezte, hogy szétmart torka nem bír el még egy támadást. Csukott szemmel mélyeket lélegzett, és úgy tűnt, ez végre hatott.

A férfi nedves törülközőt hozott, és megtörölte az arcát, aztán várt még egy kicsit, hogy biztosan elmúlt-e a hányinger. Mikor úgy látta, hogy nincs veszély, felnyalábolta a fiút, és a hálószoba felé vitte. Sirius ernyedten hagyta, hogy a férfi cipelje, pedig utálta, ha valaki gyengének látta. Megtanulta rég, hogy sosem szabad kimutatni a fájdalmat, a félelmet, az érzéseit, de most olyan jó volt, hogy törődtek vele. Dumbledore és ez az ismeretlen ismerős...

Érezte, hogy valami nincs rendjén! Tudta, hogy ennek nem így kéne történnie, hogy valami elromlott, vagy talán helyrejött, de valami biztosan megváltozott. Talán ő maga, vagy a környezete, vagy az idő, vagy a jövő, amit magában már annyiszor végigjátszott, figyelembe véve a lehetőségeit. Tudta, de megpróbálta kirekeszteni a gondolatai közül. A paranoia nem tesz jót, főleg egy tizenévesnek.

A férfi csöndben lefektette az ágyra. Takarót terített elfáradt, meggyötört testére, majd megszorította a vállát, és leült mellé. Csak ült ott a semmibe meredve. Sirius gyanakodva fogadta, elvégre nem is ismerte, de a kimerültség győzött elméje felett. Nézte a leszakadt baldachint félig leeresztett szemhéja alól, míg egy vörös hajú nő – akit a konyhában is látott már – be nem lépett a szobába. Még végigpillantott a nő kezeiben sorakozó tárgyakon – lavór, gézek, bájitalos üvegek, pálca –, aztán elszenderült.

Molly nehéz szívvel lépdelt lefelé a lépcsőn. A karjai közt egy vízzel teli tálat vitt. A tál szélén véres kendő. Az anyagból áradó nedv vörösesre festette a vizet. A nő a mosogatóhoz lépett, és megdöntötte a tálat. A kiloccsanó félig átlátszó, félig vörös folyadék megfestette még a lefolyót is. A nő a rongyot kezdte el kimosni. A vér nehezen tűnt el az anyagból, és mindent bemocskolt maga körül. A gyógyítással még mindig nem végzett, de van, amihez nem is értett igazán, kísérletezni pedig nem akart, legkevésbé pedig még több fájdalmat okozni.

Minden, amit meg tudott tenni, hogy lekezelte a sebeket, újra felkötötte a fiú karját, és adott neki egy láz elleni főzetet, valamint Álomport. Bár tudomása szerint az Álompor kevésbé hatásos, mint a folyékony állagú rokona, de ebben a házban csak régimódi gyógyszerek akadtak. Sajnos a törésekkel sem tudott mit kezdeni, bár Frednek és George-nak volt jó néhány – ugyanolyan rosszcsontok voltak, mint amilyennek Siriust is képzelte – de azokat általában a Roxfortban szerezték, vagy ha mégsem így történt, akkor a Mungóba vitték el őket Arthurral, ott pedig ugyebár a gyógyítók látták el az ikreket.

Az a szerencsétlen fiú! A fejét rázva tovább küzdött a makacs folttal. A vér nem válik vízzé. Még az aranyvér sem. Felnézett, hiszen valahol a feje felett lehetett a fiú szobája az emeleten. Remélhetőleg éppen nyugodtan aludt. Sirius… Nem véletlen, hogy ennyire fiaként szerette Harryt, hiszen azt akarta megadni neki, amiben neki nem lehetett része.

Az lesz kemény megrázkódtatás még mindkettejük számára, mikor majd rájönnek az egészre. Sirius - ha tényleg ő az, hiszen még ő is kételkedett kicsit – azért, mert egy új világba került. Harry pedig… Harrynek még egyáltalán nem szóltak. Azt kellett hazudniuk, hogy a halálfalók próbálták megtámadni a házat, azért érezte azt a hullámot. Molly talán most először örült, hogy Harry visszament délután azokhoz a muglikhoz, Dursleyékhez, mielőtt összefuthatott volna keresztapjával, aki nos… Most annyi idős, mint ő maga.

Miért kell ennyi mindent elszenvedniük a jó embereknek? Voldemort tönkretette oly' sokuk életét, és soha, semmit nem bánt meg! Az a gonosz, megátalkodott gazember! Már ha lehet embernek hívni egy ilyen testi és lelki roncsot.

A fiú apja se volt jobb, mint a Sötét Nagyúr. Kényszeríteni olyan eszmék követésére a gyermekét, amiben nem hitt, amivel nem értett egyet, és az őrületig hajszolni, verni! Molly képtelen volt még elképzelni is, hogy ő ilyet tegyen a saját gyermekeivel.

Amire most fény derült, az sok mindent megmagyarázott Siriusszal kapcsolatban. A forrófejűséget éppen úgy, mint hidegvérűséget, hiszen ez a két tulajdonság, bár gyökeres ellentétei egymásnak, mégis jelen voltak a férfi lényében. Most már értette, hogy miért volt olyan bizalmatlan mindenkivel a másik, talán egy kicsit azt is megértette, hogy miért nem bízott Remusban, mikor a Potter-ház titokgazdát cserélt. Kétségbeesetten vágyott a szeretetre, amit csak barátainál kaphatott meg, és mikor Pettigrew elárulta, többszörösen is összetört.

Ebben az állapotában még más okozta a legtöbb problémát. A család eltaszítása, a döntés, hogy mindent maga mögött hagyjon. De mi lesz majd akkor, ha az évek alatt a férfiban felgyülemlett keserűség és bánat, amiről ez a fiú még mit sem tud hirtelen a nyakába szakad? Mi lesz majd, ha rájön, hogy egy barátja elárulta, és ezt kettő meg is sínylette? Mi lesz, ha ez a szerencsétlen fiú egyszer azt hallja majd, hogy barátainak nagy része halott, hogy a testvére szintén, hogy a család, amely sajátjaként nevelte fel, már nem él? Hogy már csak Remus maradt meg neki...

Remusról senki nem tudta, hogy mit érzett ebben a helyzetben. Visszakapott valamit, miután elvesztette, de vajon tényleg ő az igazi? Vajon tényleg visszakapták?  
Annyi kérdés, és nincs egy helyes, igaz válasz. Talán majd az idő megadja őket. Az idő, ami összekuszálódott ezen a napon, és mindent megváltoztatott örökre.

Molly kicsavarta a kendőt, és még egyszer átdörzsölte az anyagot. A rongy lassan visszanyerte fehérségét, és a maradék víz eltűnt a lefolyóban, mintha mi sem történt volna…

Sirius a hátán feküdt. Nyugtalanul mocorgott, de valamennyire mégis gondtalannak tűnt abban a csendes pillanatban. Arcán lázrózsák virítottak, de már sokkal haloványabban, mint mikor először összetalálkoztak a konyhában. Ajkai szétnyíltak, azon keresztül vette egyenetlenül a levegőt. Rosszat álmodhatott, mert összevonta a szemöldökét, és felmorrant. Az ébenfekete haj pár csepp víztől hullámosan terült szét a párnán, amire Molly friss huzatot húzott, miután ellátta a sebesültet. Óvatosan átfordult a másik oldalára. Először lerúgta magáról a takarót, aztán pedig álmában magára rántotta, egészen a feje búbjáig.

A szobában hatalmas káosz volt. Semmi kétség, hogy a mágikus hullám innen indult ki. A falakról leszakadtak a képek, a keretek eltörtek. A baldachin sebzetten lógott az ágyról, a fekhely lábánál Sirius ládája állt. Az ablak és a függöny sértetlen volt. Remus felemelte a láda tetejét. Csak a legfontosabbak voltak beledobálva és néhány emlék talán. Szökés kellékei? Tehát arról az éjszakáról ugrott át ide a fiú, mikor megszökött otthonról. Se James, se Sirius nem meséltek arról az estéről. Sem arról, hogy miért szökött el a fiú pont akkor, sem arról, hogy miért hagyta ott az öccsét. A jelek alapján Sirius nem bírta tovább a rá nehezedő nyomást. Furcsa… mindig is őt tartotta a legerősebbnek négyük közül…

Az ágy melletti éjjeliszekrényről – el volt törve az egyik lába – elvette a fiú pálcáját. A sötét színű fába vésett mágikus rúnák annyira illettek Siriushoz. A megszokotton kívül nem talált rajta semmilyen varázsigét, vagy bűbájt. Nem ez a tárgy okozta a mágikus anomáliát. Tovább kutakodott. A saját pálcáját húzta elő, és a forrást kereste. A nyom az ágyból indult, így nekilátott a tárgy vizsgálatának. Óvatosan és halkan dolgozott, nehogy felébressze az alvót. A díszített faszerkezeten nem talált semmi kivetnivalót. A baldachin hibája is csak az volt, hogy szétszakadt. A paplan vizsgálata közben Sirius felmorrant, összevonta szemöldökét, majd az oldalára fordult.

Remus tanácstalanul ült le az ágy szélére. Nem talált semmit, holott a hullámok forrása innen indult. Talán… Mi van, ha? Hirtelen a fekete üstökre tekintett. Csak annyi látszott ki a takaró alól. Mi van, ha magából a fiúból indult ki a hullám? Pálcáját a fiú testére merőlegesen tartotta, és végighúzta a takaró fölött. Érezte a bizsergést a tenyerében, amit a pálca markolata okozott. Érzett valamit, de… Hogyan lehetséges ez? Még soha nem hallott olyanról, hogy ehhez hasonló varázsrobbanás egy emberből eredt volna.

Talán egy használati tárgy? Valami ősi Black relikvia tette ezt? Hirtelen eszébe jutott a fiú pecsétgyűrűje. Remus maga, csak ritkán látta az ezüst ékszert, de olyankor mindig különös tekintélyt adott Sirius amúgy is feltűnő személyének.  
Emlékezett még az első napokra, amikor látszólag higgadtan ült a Griffendél klubhelyiségében, és kibámult az ablakon. A szemeiben vihar dúlt akkor. Ordította, sikította, hogy ő nem ide tartozik, hogy valaki mentse ki a sárvérűek és félvérek mocskából! Aztán megjelent James, és megtörte a jeget, amennyire csak lehetett.

Sirius mindig maga volt a rejtély. A tudás, amit otthon szerzett, már eleve misztikussá tette, a vér és a mágia keveréke pedig állandóan ott lebegett a fiú körül, mint valami láthatatlan figyelmeztetés, nagy mágus közeleg!

Még a takarók között sem lehetett egy egyszerű gyerek, gondolta Remus. Egy halott ember fiatalkora, egy tönkretett gyermekkor, egy sanyarú sors. Fájdalom, kín, szenvedés, magány...

Remus ekkor fogadta meg magának, hogy nem fogja magára hagyni ezt a fiút még akkor sem, ha nem az ő Siriusuk. Ha a barátjának nem is tudott segíteni, másodszorra nem fog hibázni.

Csontfehér ujjait a fiú ébenfekete tincseire tette. Sirius megdermedt álmában, majd a lassú simogatásra óvatosan felengedett. Talán még az álma is könnyebb lett.  
\- Hagyd aludni szívem - suttogta élete párja a résnyire nyitott ajtóból. - Gyere, kész a vacsora...

\- Köszönöm, de nem vagyok éhes. – A mosoly, ami az arcán ült, nem volt őszinte, és ezt mindketten tudták. Tonks belépett a szobába, és halkan a férfihez osont. Remus csak azért imádkozott, nehogy valamit felborítson, csak most az egyszer ne! Imádta a csetlő-botló boszorkát, ez nem kérdés, de a fiúnak szüksége volt az alvásra.

Ahogy állt volna fel, hogy megérintse a lányt, valami visszahúzta az ágyra. Egy gyermekkéz markolta a talárját erősen. Az izmos, szikár kéz inai elősejlettek a sápadt bőr alól, az erek kékesen ütöttek át rajta. Középső ujján a családi címeres gyűrű halvány, gonosz csillogása. Remus visszaült az ágyra, és a fiú kezére tette sajátját. A görcsös szorítás megenyhült, és a halvány ráncok is eltűntek a fiú homlokáról.

\- Itt maradok vele – mondta a férfi, és Tonks nem ellenkezett. Megsimogatta párja vállát, és csókot nyomott a homlokára, majd az ajkaira is. A puha száj megnyugtató simogatása ellazította, feloldotta.

Talán nem ez a fiú az igazi Sirius, de szüksége van támogatásra, és segítségre. Talán csak egy árnyék, egy visszhang, de a fájdalma igazi, ahogy a félelmei is. Meg kell védenie. Ő lesz a testvére, a barátja, az apja, ha kell, de nem hagyja magára! Nem teheti, nem engedheti, hogy magányos legyen, hogy egyedül birkózzon meg mindazzal, amit a sors neki szánt. A sorsa már megvolt írva. Megpecsételték azzal, hogy hazudtak neki. Felelősek érte, védeniük kell, és szeretni. Óvni, félteni, tanítani, és szép emlékekkel helyettesíteni az eltűnteket. Ez az ő küldetésük. Az ő küldetése...

A hideg fém a tenyere alatt lassan átmelegedett, szinte égetett, de talán csak a fiú forró bőrének érzete csalta meg. Tonks egy utolsó csók után kisétált a szobából, és ők magukra maradtak ketten, két régi barát, két testvér, egy férfi és egy rémült fiú, egy szétrombolt szobában, egy halott férfi jó és rossz emlékei között rekedve.


	5. Omnibus melius

A gyanakvása nem apadt el benne a ház vendégei iránt. A félszemű, paranoiás öreg folyamatosan figyelte, ha egy szobában voltak. A vénség már akkor rajta tartotta a nagyobbik szemét, mikor ő még alig tette be a lábát a szobába, a konyhába, bárhová! Mintha minden lépéséről tudott volna, vagy átlátott volna a falon!

Ettől aztán ismerős érzés fogta el. Olyan, mint mikor McGalagony már akkor tudta, hogy rossz fát tettek a tűzre Jamesszel, mikor ők még csak az előkészületekkel végeztek...

Mindenesetre egyetlen emberről tudott, akinek hasonló mágikus szerve lehetett, de Rémszem Mordon, az auror jelenléte teljesen irreális volt ebben a házban. Hacsak az apja nem tett valami törvényelleneset – márpedig tett, csak eddig nem fedezték fel -, és azért menekítette ki a családot a kúriáról. Ez persze azt is megmagyarázná, hogy őt miért hagyták itt. Egyrészt, mert nem igazán számított, hogy vele mi fog történni. Másrészt viszont ha őt elviszik innen, és megverik, talán megjön az esze, és végre belátja, hogy mugli imádókra pazarolni az időnket nemcsak undorító, de veszélyes is. De ha tényleg az a helyzet, hogy az apját kőrözik, minek maradt volna itt Mordon? Na meg a többiek. Nonszensz.

Zavartan lépett be a konyhába, és idegesen fordította el a tekintetét, mikor az a kidülledt, undorító szem rászegeződött. A mozdulatait leste, ahogy nyikorgó lábakkal húzta ki a széket, ahogy leült, és viszonozta a haragos pillantást, ahogy Sirius feltekintett rá.

Ebédidő volt, és neki muszáj volt lefáradnia a társasághoz! A vörös hajú asszony, Molly, nem hagyta, hogy odafent egyen. Azzal magyarázta, hogy összemorzsázna mindent, és akkor takaríthatna napestig utána, de Sirius érezte, hogy csak azért nem engedték sokáig egyedül ücsörögni, mert attól féltek, hogy megszökik a házból. Milyen igazuk is volt...

Molly letett elé egy tele tányér levest, mellé kanalat és egy pohár vizet. A gőzölgő étel pár pillanatig elfeledtette vele a problémáit, a felkötött karját, az eltűnt családját, barátait, de a vizslató varázslót is. Az illatok körbelengték az egész konyhát. Nem is emlékezett, hogy a Roxforton kívül mikor evett utoljára egyszerű borsólevest, hiszen a nagy múltú Black házhoz nem illett ilyen pórias ebéd. Ez volt az egyetlen dolog, amit kifejezetten szeretett az otthonában, mikor nagy ritkán hazatévedt. Az étkezésekkor hatalmas volt a választék, persze ezzel együtt a pazarlás is, na de két növekedésben lévő kamaszfiúnál a kidobott ételek száma jóval lecsökkent. A díszesen megterített asztalon különböző sültek, vadak, halak, pikáns, régi borok, különleges ínyencségek foglaltak helyet. De hiába kedvelte az itteni kosztot, a Potter család egyszerű, de szeretettel készített ételei mindig is közelebb álltak a szívéhez... Gyomrához.

A családias hangulatot Molly is megpróbálta létrehozni. A többi ismeretlen jóízűen beszélgetett egymással, készségesen adták át egymásnak a nagy tálat. Egy lila hajú fiatal nő felszisszent, ahogy a forró tál alja megégette a kezét. Egy nagydarab, néger varázsló gyorsan átvette tőle, és halkan kuncogva tette le az asztal közepére, ahol mindenki elérhette.

\- Mondd csak Sirius. Ízlik a leves? - kérdezte kedvesen Molly. Az asszony a háta mögött állt, dolgos kezét a vállára tette, és mosolyogva tekintett le rá.  
\- Igen, nagyon finom – helyeselt rögtön. Visszafordult a tányérjához, és tovább kanalazott.

Nyílt a bejárati ajtó, aztán nehéz léptek indultak a társaság felé. Sirius reménykedett, hogy egy ősz, hosszú szakállú mágus lép be majd a konyhába, de csalódnia kellett, nem az igazgató érkezett. Dumbledore még nem nézett be hozzá, de hiszen alig telt el két nap. Az elsőt majdnem végigaludta, a másodikban pedig Molly vette a szárnyai alá. Azért nyugodtabb lett volna, ha az igazgató olykor-olykor benéz, ahogyan ígérte, de egy ilyen elfoglalt ember nem érhet rá berezelt kölykök után nézni állandóan.

A sápadt, sebhelyes férfi lépett be helyette. Aranysárga szemei először rá szegeződtek. Tekintete végigszaladt Siriuson. Az eredménnyel elégedett lehetett, mert halványan elmosolyodott, aztán letette a kabátját az egyik székre, és leült maga is. Üdvözölte az asztaltársaságot. A metamorf mágussal – hiszen a fiatal nő bizonyára az lehetett, ha a fájdalomtól vörösre váltott a haja – csak egy csókot váltott, így nem tudta meg a nevét.

A fülét megütötte a saját neve, és a bambulásból feltekintve kereste a hang forrását. Persze, hogy az újonnan érkezett volt az.  
\- Még be sem mutatkoztam. A nevem John Lupin, hívj csak Johnnak – intett a kezével. Lupin? Remus?  
\- Öhm. Sirius Black - válaszolt, de nem hitte, hogy ezzel újat mondott Lupinnak. - Ismeri Remus Lupint? Az évfolyamtársam.

\- Igen, elég jól ismerem Remust – mosolyodott el az említett. Az előtte ülő fiú soványabb volt, mint az emlékeiben, de már visszanyerte egészséges színét, és az alsó ajkán lévő seben, meg a felkötött karon kívül más már nem mutatta, hogy nemrég hatalmas verésben volt része.

Amíg Sirius aludt, végig mellette volt. Fogta a kezét, mikor rosszat álmodott, vagy éppen lefogta, mikor hánykolódott a fájdalomtól.

Furcsa érzés volt felnőtt szemmel látni a barátját. Egy nemes vonású fiút látott maga előtt, egyenes háttal ülve az asztalnál. Buzgón kanalazta a levest, de közben mélykék, kutakodó szemei lopva körbekémleltek.

Azt tudta, hogy anno minden a közelükben lévő felnőttből erős érzelmeket váltott ki, már a megjelenésével is. McGalagony mindig somolygott az orra alatt, Dumbledore elgondolkodva tanulmányozta, Lumpsluck pedig a gyűjteményei közé szánta. Olyan is akadt, aki első ránézésre gyűlölte. Például az a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tanár, aki leszerelt aurorként érkezett a Roxfortba, és azonnal előítélettel tekintett a fiúra, csak a neve miatt.

Egyszer találkoztak Lucius Malfoy apjával is. A férfi semleges arccal tekintett végig a fiún, aki hasonló merevséggel bólintott az idősebb felé. A Malfoy ház feje nemcsak fogadta a köszöntést, de viszonozta is azt, ezzel bebizonyította Remus számára, hogy létezik különbség ellenség és ellenség között. A kettejük között feszülő tiszteletteljes távolságtartás okára soha nem jött rá, nem merte akkor a fiút kérdezni. A kérdései nélkül is napokig furcsán bámult a semmibe.

\- Hogy van most? - kérdezte Sirius, ezzel zökkentve ki őt az emlékek sűrű kavalkádjából. Remus eltűnődött, hogy vajon kire is gondolt a fiú, de hamar rájött, hogy tulajdonképpen rá.

\- Egész jól... Úgy hallottam – tette hozzá gyorsan. Az érzés, hogy becsapja Siriust, keserű gyógyszerként szökött a torkára, és ott is maradt. A fiú csak bólogatott, aztán felállt az asztaltól.  
\- Köszönöm az ebédet. - Remus egészen az ajtóig követte a szemével a fiút. Menekült. Egyértelmű volt, hogy zavarta a helyzet, a hely, hogy gyengének látták, és még annyi sok minden. Egy tinédzser, méghozzá ilyen múlttal, nehezen kezeli az érzelmeit. De a beavatatlan szem számára tökéletesen képes elfedni azokat. Betanult álarc, családi szokás...

A házban a megérkezése óta nem lehetett Reggeli Prófétát látni. Sirius a Roxfortban mindig azzal kezdte a napot, hogy elolvasta a legfrissebb híreket. Néha dohogott, de volt, hogy csak lecsapta az asztalra az újságot, és feldobott egy új témát a beszélgetésbe.  
A nevükre is nagyon ügyelniük kellett. Molly nem mondhatta meg a családnevét, Remus a keresztnevét. Mordont hiába tagadták volna le, mert Sirius ismerte a munkásságát. Mindig tisztelettel adózott az auror parancsnoknak, és mikor bekerült az akadémiára, azért hajtott, hogy az ő parancsnoksága alá kerülhessen.

\- Utána megyek – morogta, és ő is feltápászkodott a székről. Mordon mágikus szeme bizonyára tovább követte a fiút, mert hirtelen megfeszült a teste.  
\- Jól teszed, ki akar menni... - morogta most az öreg auror. Gyorsan összekapta magát, és a bejárati ajtóhoz sietett. Még időben elérte az indulni készülőt, és elkapta a kutakodó pillantást is, amit Sirius a házra vetett. Tudta, hogy valami nincs rendben. Mindig jó érzéke volt a titkok felfedezéséhez.

\- Mit szólnál egy sakkpartihoz? - Tette fel az első mentőkérdést, ami eszébe jutott. Gyenge kis próbálkozás volt, de meg kellett próbálni.  
Mindenáron távol kellett tartania Siriust a valóságtól, de ha kiengedték volna az utcára, az egyszerűen szembe sétált volna vele! Elég lett volna megnéznie egy újságot. A dátum, a cikkek, az ismerősök nevei a lapban mind árulkodó jelek voltak, és Remus meg akarta tartani Siriust abban az óvó burokban, amit jelenlegi tudatlansága hozott létre. Tudta, hogy képtelen lesz végig fenntartani a látszatot, de elodázhatta a rideg tényeket egy darabig.

A Dumbledorral folytatott beszélgetés egyszerűen katasztrofális volt. Az idős mágus mindenféleképpen meg akart győződni arról, hogy ez a Sirius az ő Siriusuk, vagy egy igazán remek hasonmás? Elvégre ha a második eshetőség állt fent, nagy veszélyt is jelenthetett a Rendre.  
Aztán ott volt Harry. Tőle is távol kellett tartani. Életében először örült annak, hogy a fiú a Dursley család vendégszeretetét élvezi, így nem kellett még külön erre is figyelmet fordítaniuk.

\- Rendben van – rántotta meg Sirius a vállát, és elindult Remus után. A katasztrófát elkerülték. Egyelőre.

Egy hét telt el Sirius felbukkanása óta, és Remus alig akart eltávolodni mellőle. A fiú teljesen rendbe jött, csak a csuklóját fájlalta még, de ez nem akadályozta meg abban, hogy apró kis tréfákat kövessen el a ház lakói ellen. Eleven volt és megállíthatatlan. Mindenki szívébe belopta magát, és még Mordon is képes volt mosolyogni egyik másik csínytevésén. Már persze, ha azzal nem éppen az ő falábát lopta el a tekergő. Kingsley is imádta a fiút, és ügyes kis rejtvényeket, tréfás feladványokat csináltatott vele. Csodálta az ifjú eszét és leleményességét. Tonks és Sirius mindig is rokon lelkek voltak. Az ebédlőasztalnál borzasztóbbnál borzasztóbb arcokat talált ki Sirius és Dora örömmel alakított bajuszos nőt, lófogú, kacsaszájú, malacfülű alakot.

Felhőtlen napok voltak, és bár a fiú sejtette, hogy valójában semmi nincs rendben, egyelőre nem foglalkozott vele. Sokak örömére...

Ő mindenben segítette, így abban az ominózus láblopásban is. Újra fiatalnak érezte magát a kölyök mellett. Nem zavarta, hogy még mindig nem tudják az igazat Siriusról, és lassan arról is megfeledkezett, hogy hogyan is került hozzájuk. A köztük kialakult kapocs erős volt, de persze nem olyan erős, mint régen. Remust a lelkiismeret furdalás gyötörte, és Sirius is bizalmatlan volt még. Mégis – ahogy Tonks felvilágosította erről vőlegényét – olyanok voltak egymásnak, mint apa és fia.

Siriust minden éjjel rémálmok gyötörték, és a vérfarkas képtelen volt nyugodtan aludni, mikor hallotta a szomszédos szobából átszűrődő neszeket. Dora többször is megakadályozta, hogy átmenjen a fiúhoz, elvégre neki magának kell megküzdenie a démonaival.

Nappal játék és kacagás – az az ugatós fajta, a régi, önfeledt -, éjjel a múlt szellemei és Remus jelenének, Sirius jövőjének árnyképei. Talán álmodott Azkabanról és a Függöny mögötti világról is, de nehéz csaták folytak a fiú fejében.

Hajnal volt. Odaát Sirius éppen felhagyott a hánykolódással és a fojtott kiáltásokkal. Dora megszorította a kezét. Megértette az utalást, és inkább menyasszonya felé fordult, megnyugvást keresve. Behunyta arany szemeit, és csókot nyomott a nő homlokára.

Fülét ekkor bizonytalan léptek zaja csapta meg. Idegesen felült, és hallgatózott. A meztelen talpak az ajtajuk felé csattogott, és megálltak előtte.

Remus maga előtt látta a bizonytalan fiút. A nagyra nyílt mélykék szemeket, és a kócos fekete tincseket. A léptek visszafelé indultak. Felpattant, és az ajtóhoz sietett. Kinyitotta azt, és a folyosón csámborgóra nézett.

\- Sirius? - kérdezte, de a fiú mögött már becsukódott az ajtó, és Remus nehéz szívvel ugyan, de visszafordult a szobába, hogy nyugovóra térjen. Persze nem aludt jól...

\- Hová mész? - kérdezte talán a kelleténél kicsit élesebben. Két nap múlva holdtölte, és a farkas egyre jobban eluralkodott az elméjén. Nyugtalan volt. Egy kellemetlen szagtól is képes volt dührohamot kapni, és ez nem volt nehéz annak fényében, hogy érzékszervei kiélesedtek. Az pedig, hogy a fiú már megint el akarta hagyni a házat, egyszerűen...  
A feszültség csak úgy száguldozott az idegrendszerében. Sirius kérdő tekintetével találkoztak saját, vérben forgó szemei.  
\- Csak ki a parkba... - mondta, megrántva a vállait.  
\- Nem kéne kimenned, főleg nem egyedül. - A fiú arca elfelhősödött, és harag szaladt végig a finom vonásokon.  
\- Talán házi őrizetben vagyok, vagy mi? - csattant fel. Széttárta karjait, és még a fejét is rázta enyhén, mintha képtelen lett volna elhinni azt, amit már amúgy is tudott.  
A válasz késett. Hiszen mit is mondhatott volna neki Remus? Azt, hogy igen? Azt, hogy a saját érdekében bent kell maradnia? Az igazságot? Egyik rosszabb ötlet, mint a másik.

Míg ő a választ kereste sietősen, Sirius az ajtógombért nyúlt.  
\- Ne menj ki! - A felszólítás nem hatott. Nyikorogva nyílt ki a bejárati ajtó. A védővarázslat egy pillanatra megrezdült, ahogy a fiú átlépett rajta, aztán még egyszer, ahogy Remus utánavetette magát. Elkapta a fiú karját, és maga felé rántotta. A farkas markával szorított. Érezte, ahogy Sirius megrezdült az érintésére, ahogy megpróbálta kiszabadítani magát. - Azt mondtam, ne menj ki! - A feszültség eluralkodott az egész testén. Meredten nézte az ellenkező fiatalt.  
\- Eressz el! - Félreseperte a haragját, mielőtt a fiú ellen fordította volna. Engedett. Sirius hitetlenkedve bámult rá, de már csak a válla fölött visszanézve. Haragos léptekkel indult meg az utca túloldalára.

\- Ostoba kölyök... - mormogta a vérfarkas. Legszívesebben hagyta volna, hogy Sirius menjen a saját feje után. Egyrészt annyira mérges volt, hogy a feje is belesajdult már, másrészt pedig az a kis pukkancs az utca túloldalán mindig is önfejű volt, és sosem tartotta be a szabályokat.

Nagy levegőt vett, és a fiú után sietett. Nem hagyhatja magára. Nem hagyhatja magára! Veszélyes a kinti világ, és ő képtelen lenne még egyszer elveszíteni Siriust.  
Egy kisebb távolságból követte a másikat. Sirius besétált a parkba, és gondterhelten leült az egyik padra. Térdeire könyökölt, és a tenyerébe temette az arcát.

Szégyenkezve kullogott közelebb, aztán leült a fiú mellé. Csak csöndben ücsörögtek egy ideig. A parkban futkározó gyerekeket nézték, aztán a galambokat, a fákat, a fénypászmákat, amelyeket a nap és a felhők festettek a tisztásra.

\- Minden rendbe fog jönni Sirius. Minden...


	6. Surprise

A kényszerpihenő nem is olyan rossz dolog. Gondolta Remus, miközben kis menyasszonya segítségével óvatosan learaszolt a lépcsőn. A nő illata betöltötte az orrát, érintése melegséggel árasztotta el fáradt, meggyötört testét. Boldog volt. Egyrészt azért, mert túlesett az átváltozáson, és senkit nem bántott. Nem is kell egy jó ideig a farkassal problémáznia. Másodszor pedig ott volt neki Dora és a kölyök, Sirius.

Lassan értek csak le a lépcsőn. A fájdalom még ott volt a tagjaiban, és bár Piton bájitala könnyített az átváltozáson, a farkas eszét még sem vehette el teljesen, és a magány csak még ingerültebbé tette, maga ellen fordult.

A konyha felől Molly a nőt szólította, és Tonks bocsánatkérő mosollyal hagyta magára a sebesültet.  
\- Sietek vissza, várj meg! - mondta és még a mutatóujjával játékosan megfenyegette a férfit.  
Remus, a fenyegetésre fittyet hányva a falnak támaszkodva vonszolta tovább magát, míg a nappaliba nem ért. A konyhába való jutáshoz keresztben le kellett vágnia az utat a szobán keresztül, de csak egy helyen tudott megállni pihenni. A kanapénál. Nagy levegőt vett, és megemberelte magát, majd elengedte az ajtófélfát, amibe merengése során kapaszkodott. A kanapé messze volt, ő pedig csoszogó léptekkel indult neki a nagy útnak. A lábai sajogtak, a térde meg-megroppant, míg elérte első célját. Lihegve megkapaszkodott. Fájó tagjainak jól esett az újabb támaszték Még a látása is elhomályosodott pár pillanatra, ahogy teste felsírt a még előtte álló út láttán.

Csak lassan tért újra észhez, már nem remegett, a tüdeje végre rendesen levegőhöz jutott. Lepillantott a bútorra. Jó ötletnek tűnt, hogy leüljön rá, de meglepetésére az ülőalkalmatosság már foglalt volt.

Sirius összegömbölyödve feküdt. Feje alatt egy párnát szorongatott, a takaró, amit magával hozott, már félig a földre csúszott. Remus óvatosan megkerülte a bútort, majd leereszkedett.

Odébb tolta a fiú lábát, aki meg sem moccant az érintésre. A kialvatlanság csak úgy sütött róla, és a férfi nem is kételkedett abban, hogy csak a fáradtság gyűrhette le Siriust annyira, hogy napközben aludjon.

Talán az ablakon beszűrődő enyhe fény is segítette, ha másban nem is, de elűzni a rémálmok démonait egy időre.

Remus lenyúlt a takaróért, és az alvóra terítette. Óvatosan eligazgatta a vállán, aztán kisimította arcából a haját, és elmosolyodott. Tényleg nem érdekelte, hogy a fiú az igazi Sirius, vagy sem. Egyszerűen érezte, hogy meg kell óvnia.

Sirius mintegy végszóra felnyögött. Összevonta szemöldökét, és forgolódni kezdett. A férfi tovább simogatta Sirius arcát, és halkan csitítgatta, míg az újra csendesen pihent.

\- Álmodj szépeket...

Piton nyugodtsága nem ismert határokat. Legalábbis Black halála óta. A régi ellenség elhunytával az idegei egy cseppnyit lecsillapodtak, persze a Nagyúr jelentette fenyegetést még ez sem söpörhette félre.  
Az ostoba kis kölykök tanítása, az új mérgek keverése, a kémkedés annyira kimerítették a szervezetét, hogy kénytelen volt valami erősítőt készíteni magának, de ehhez a Grimmauld térre kellett utaznia, hogy az ott összegyűjtött doxyk mérgéből lefejthessen egy keveset. Elővette a kis cetlit, amire a bűvös szavak voltak írva, melyek megnyitották előtte a rejtekhelyet. A ház kikúszott a többi közül.

Az öreg kúria különálló épület volt, saját kerítéssel, hatalmas fákkal övezve. Ahogy közelebb lépet, megcsapta a fekete mágia édes-keserű illata. Több ezer varázslat, talán több millió született ezen a helyen, és olyan erős, visszavonhatatlan nyomot hagytak hátra, mint a rozsda, a vízben felejtett vason.

Borzongva lépett be a kiskapun, vágott át a valaha pompázatos virágokkal telehintett előkerten, a törött járólapokon keresztül az ébenfekete ajtóig. A kilincs egy harapós fenevadat ábrázolt, és a tapintása alapján valamikor tényleg ádáz dísz lehetett, aki a hívatlan vendégeket zavarta el. A fém enyhén pulzált az ujjai alatt, de a fáradtság legyőzte a kíváncsiságot. Megint...

Benyitott az előszobába. Csendesen levette a kabátját. Lépteivel nem kellett törődnie, mindig is észrevétlenül osont. A portrék a falon tovább szunyókáltak. A nemes és nagy múltú Black család címeres ökrei...  
Tisztelet a kivételnek. Ott van például Phineas Nigellus. Holtában a világos oldalt segíti, de míg élt, keménykezű iskolaigazgató volt, nem olyan lágyszívű, mint Dumbledore. Aztán ott volt még Bellatrix apja, aki három lány utódot nemzett, és bár egy selejtnek számított az aranyvérű társadalomban, kettő igenis megbecsült volt. Narcissa a csendes szövetkező, aki csak a fia érdekeit nézte. A naiv kislányból cselszövő asszony lett. Jól kitanulta a mesterséget a férje mellett.  
Bellatrix egy teljesen más eset. Egy vad, rakoncátlan ringyó, a legjobb talpnyaló a világon. Már azelőtt is őrült volt, hogy Azkabanba került volna, de utána már csak a Sötét Nagyúr volt képes megzabolázni. Egyetlen jó pontot írhatott fel Piton Bella számára. Megölte Blacket!

Erre a gondolatra szinte elmosolyodott, de azonnal le is varázsolta a képéről a kárörvendő kifejezést, ahogy áthaladt a nappalin. A bentiek nem vették volna jó néven, ha vigyorogva üdvözölte volna őket, sejtve, hogy mi okozta jókedvét.

Megtorpant. Mintha lett volna valaki a nappaliban. Visszasétált, és érdeklődve pillantott a hosszú kanapéra. A háromszemélyes bútoron egy nyurga fiú hevert, nyakig betakarózva, a háttámla felé fordulva. Itt maradt volna a Potter fiú? Tudomása szerint már egy ideje a Dursley család életét boldogította...

Közelebb lépett a halkan szuszogó alakhoz. A lába alatt megnyikordult a megviselt parketta. A fiú felmordult, és átfordult a másik oldalára, a takaró lecsúszott a válláról, így a kezében tartott csücsök már nem takarta el az arcát.

Piton nem hitt a szemének. A kanapén ott feküdt Sirius Black kicsinyített mása. Nyugodtan pihent, mellkasa le-fel mozgott, ajkai enyhén szétnyíltak. Még egy lépést tett a jelenés felé. Talán csak az az idióta Lupin akarta megtréfálni. Már kezdte azt hinni, hogy leszokott a hülyeségekről!

A fiú még jobban elfordította a fejét, arcát már majdnem eltakarta a párna.  
Az álla alatt egy apró kis heg éktelenkedett. Tőle kapta egy párbaj során...

Nagy levegőt vett, eddig előredöntött felsőteste hirtelen egyenesbe ugrott, és egy pillanat alatt megszédült. Behunyta a szemét, hátha csak rossz álom, hátha csak a képzelete játszik vele, vagy a fáradtság? Igen, ez az! Csak a kimerültség lehet! Mikor kinyitja a szemét, semmit nem fog látni a kanapén! De tévedett. A kölyök még mindig békésen feküdt a bútoron, mintha csak őt akarná idegesíteni. Képtelen volt hinni azonban azt, amit lát. A fiú mellé lépett, és a takaróért nyúlt, hogy lerántsa róla. A keze remegett. Csak lassan tudott közeledni a másik felé, nem is értve, hogy a kölyök megérintésétől undorodik-e jobban, vagy attól, hogy ez a valami tényleg él?

\- Perselus! - suttogta Lupin a konyhába vezető ajtóból kinézve.

\- Ez... Mi? - kérdezte pár másodperces gondolkodási idő után. Az élő, lélegző emberi lényre mutatott maga előtt. Érezte, ahogy a pumpa elkezdett felszaladni benne.

\- Ez – hangsúlyozza ki a szót a férfi. - Egy gyerek.

\- Ez Black...  
\- Még nem biztos, és kérlek, hagyd aludni! Gyere! Bent elmondok mindent – kérte nyugodtan. Piton már ettől képes lett volna orrba gyűrni a fickót...

\- Mi az, hogy még nem biztos? Akkor mit keres itt? Bár nem tudok róla, de mi van, ha kém? Erre nem gondoltál?  
\- De gondoltam. Én is, Dumbledore is. Mordon állandóan figyeli – mondta, miután beinvitálta a konyhába.  
\- És mikor szándékoztok kideríteni, hogy ki ez? Hogyan? - A hangja önkéntelenül emelkedett fel, ahogy becsukódott mögötte a konyhaajtó. Odabent Mordon, Tonks és Molly foglalt helyet az asztalnál. Mrs. Weasley már állt volna fel, hogy hozzon valamit Pitonnak, de ő leintette. A legkevésbé étvágya volt ebben a pillanatban...

\- Ötletünk van a személye kiderítésére, de bonyolult – morogta Mordon.

\- Mi az?

\- Az animágus alakja. Azt senki nem tudja leutánozni. - Piton eltöprengett. Kérdőn nézett az asztaltársaságra.

\- És ez miért probléma? - Széttárt karokkal állt az enyhén idióta társaság előtt. Ennél könnyebb megoldás nem is létezett! Talán csak az, ha direkt megkérdezik. Mondd csak, te tényleg Sirius Black vagy?

\- Mert nem kérhetsz meg egy traumán átesett gyereket, aki téged nem is ismer, hogy változzon át abba az alakba, amit a törvény, engedély nélkül tilt!

\- Trauma? Ugyan már! Annak a kölyöknek semmi baja! Soha nem is volt! - kiáltott fel önmagából kikelve.  
\- Perselus, Siriust megverte az apja! Valószínűleg nem ez volt az első alkalom, de... Nézd! - Lupin nekitámaszkodott az egyik széknek, és gondterhelten sóhajtott fel. - Sirius abból az időből ugrott át ide, mikor még otthon lakott. Az előtt, hogy téged megtréfált. Nem tudtuk, hogy miért szökött el a Grimmauld térről, de valószínűleg azért, mert a családja nem csak szellemileg bántalmazta.

\- Nonszensz... - morogta most ő, de legbelül tudta, hogy Lupin igazat mondott. Szinte sajnálta a Black fiút, de csak szinte. Az ő fájdalma soha nem törli el azokat a bűnöket, amelyeket ellene követett el. - Most mi lesz, hm? Ha nem ő az igazi?

\- Elhiheted Piton, hogy nem csak te aggódsz emiatt – csattant fel az öreg auror. - De itt a kínálkozó lehetőség, hogy újra bebizonyítsd bájitaltani tudásodat. Kezdhetnéd egy Azonosító főzettel, vagy egy Igazságszérummal!

\- Vérfarkas vagy... Nem igaz? - Sirius olyan magabiztos felállással tette fel a kérdést, mintha nem is kérdezett volna, hanem egyből kijelentette volna, ő bizony tudja. Valami súlyos is volt a hangjában, valami megfoghatatlan. Talán egy cseppnyi düh, egy cseppnyi csalódottság, egy cseppnyi kétely.

\- Hallottál tegnap? - Remus nem akart tagadni, teljesen fölösleges lett volna. A Roxfortban James és ő közösen találták ki a titkát, de Siriusnak volt annyi esze, hogy maga is rájöjjön a dologra előbb-utóbb.

\- Igen. De nem ez az egyetlen dolog, ami egy kicsikét furcsa, elvégre Remus rokonának állítottad magad, és ugyebár ő is vérfarkas. - A fiú Piton távozása után kelt fel, és önmagához képest túlságosan éber volt így az ébredés után öt perccel. Talán hallotta a veszekedésüket is...

\- Mi a furcsa még? - kérdezte Remus. A mellette ülő Mordon persze azonnal bokán rúgta, és Tonks is idegesen ragadta meg a karját, ezzel is egyel több jelet adva Siriusnak, hogy igaza van. Talán szándékosan akarta rávezetni a fiút a megfejtésre. Gyűlölt titkolózni. Tizenvalahány éve is ez volt a probléma. Ezért kellett Potteréknek meghalnia.

\- Kezdjük a házzal. Pár nappal ezelőtt még nem volt ilyen romos. Márpedig, hacsak nem aludtam át több évtizedet, akkor képtelenség, hogy egyik napról a másikra csak úgy hasson az idő vasfoga – a végén már szélesen gesztikulált, és Remusnak mosolyognia kellett, ahogy meglátta az ismerős fejrándításokat és karlendítéseket.

\- De ez még nem minden! Hajnalban összefutottam Siporral, és ahogy anyámat ismerem, ilyen kinézettel, ennyire öregen, a házi manó feje már ment volna a falra. Ott van persze a folyton eldugdosott Reggeli Próféta és a ti mindannyian! Mégis, mi a franc folyik itt?

Még akkor is képtelen volt elhinni a mesét, amit Lupin mondott neki, mikor a Nagyúr előtt állt, és az újabb jelentését tette. A kölyök nem lehetett Black! Képtelenség, hogy az a mázlis balfácán egyszerűen csak visszajöjjön a halálból, de nem ám úgy, ahogy elment! Nem! Neki fiatalon, egészségesen kellett visszatérnie! A kölyök még akkor is aludt, mikor ő gyűlölködve elviharzott mellette.

A jelentést legszívesebben gyorsan elhadarta volna, de a Nagyúr bizonyára észrevette volna, hogy valami nincs rendjén. Mély lélegzetekkel lelassította a szívverését, nyugalmat erőltetett az idegeire, a hangjára, remegő kezére. A Lord elé már szinte teljesen tiszta fejjel lépett. A varázsvilág egyik legnagyobb emberét azonban ritkán lehet becsapni...

\- Aggaszt valami, Perselus? - Az a negédes hang, ami kijött a torkán, felborzolta a szőrt a hátán. Félig meghajlott tartásán mit sem változtatva, óvatosan megfogalmazott szavakkal válaszolt.

\- Csak régi problémák léptek fel, Uram, de ne aggódj, nem gátolnak meg a tevékenységemben.

\- Vagy úgy! - dőlt előre Voldemort. - És mik lennének azok a... Problémák?

\- Régi sérelmek csupán egy csapat suhanc és köztem. - végül is igazat mondott. Nem hazudhatott. Itt nem...

\- Kik azok a suhancok? - Az álérdeklődés a sima, kígyószerű arcon rémisztően hatott.

\- Lupin és a bandája, Nagyuram. - Megacélozta az elméjét, mert tudta, mi következik. A szavak ritkán voltak értékesek a sötét mágus számára, de az emlékek és az érzések annál inkább.

A tudatába hatoló erő olyan volt, mintha hideg ujjak vájtak volna utat a koponyájába, majd a szembogara mögött kotorászott volna. Az emlékek folyamát viszont ő irányította. A veszekedést mutatta Lupinnal, de a témát nem lehetett kivenni. Régebbi civakodásokból is szemezgetett, csakhogy teljes legyen a kép.

Ő irányított! Aztán idegességében beugrott a kép, ahogy meglátta a kölyköt ott heverni teljes nyugalomban. Nem! Nem mutathatja meg, ezzel ártana csak... Nem!

 _„Megtorpant. Mintha lett volna valaki a nappaliban. A háromszemélyes bútoron egy nyurga fiú hevert. A Potter fiú? Közelebb lépett. Megnyikordult parketta. A fiú felmordult, és átfordult a másik oldalára. Sirius Black. Talán csak az az idióta Lupin akarta megtréfálni. A fiú elfordította a fejét. Az álla alatt kis heg. Tőle kapta. Felsőteste hirtelen egyenesbe ugrott. Hátha csak rossz álom, csak a képzelete. Csak a kimerültség lehet! A fiú mellé lépett, és a takaróért nyúlt. A keze remegett. Csak lassan tudott közeledni a másik felé, nem is értve, hogy a kölyök megérintésétől undorodik-e jobban, vagy attól, hogy ez a valami tényleg él?"_

Zihálva kapkodta a levegőt, ahogy az erőszakos behatoló elhagyta az elméjét. Felpillantott a Sötét Nagyúrra, és csak az ördögien elterülő vigyort látta az arcán, ahogy újabb rettenetes terveit kezdi szövögetni, még arról is megfeledkezve, hogy megbüntesse az előtte állót.


	7. Justicia

Sirius elveszettnek érezte magát a konyhában ülők között. A feje hasogatott, annyira próbált megoldást találni millió kérdésére, annyira próbálta megkeresni, felfogni az értelmét ennek az egésznek, hogy a koponyája szétrepedéssel fenyegetett.

A kezeiben tartott Próféta többnyire Voldemortról és a halálfalókról szólt. Halottakról, minisztériumi tévedésekről, leváltásokról, de ami a legfelfoghatatlanabb volt az egészben, az a dátum, ami a címoldalon díszelgett.

Remegő kezeiben halkan zizegett a papír. Óvatosan visszahelyezte az asztalra az újságot, majd térdeire könyökölt. Kezeit összekulcsolta, és az ízületeket ropogtatta, hogy legalább egy kicsit enyhítsen saját feszültségén.

\- Meg szeretnélek kérni valamire, Sirius. - A hozzá legközelebb ülő férfi, a vérfarkas szólította meg, és ő lassan fordította a fejét a hang irányába.

\- Mire? - halk szavai rekedten hagyták el ajkait, meg kellett köszörülnie a torkát.

\- Változz át! - Hát tényleg ő volt az! Az, akinek gondolta. Az egyetlen ember, akiről úgy gondolta, hogy képtelen hazudni. Úgy gondolta...

\- Ha megteszem – kezdte óvatosan, a parkettát bámulva, majd újra a férfi szemébe nézett. - Akkor elmondod végre, hogy mi folyik itt, Remus? - Az idősebb elgondolkodva nézte egy ideig, aztán megadó sóhajjal dőlt előre, úgy válaszolt.

\- Én sem tudok mindent, de... Amit tudok, azt elmondom. Így jó lesz?

Nyögve élvezett a nőbe, a rideg feleségbe, aki csak tűrt szüntelen, merev arccal, cseppnyi érzelem nélkül. A szőke démon világra hozta a fiát, de elkényeztette, eltérítette a helyes útról. Mi sem volt nagyobb büntetés számára, minthogy újra ki kellett szolgálnia a férjét, hát kiélvezte a tökéletes test minden porcikáját. Végigsimított a hajlatokon, a kecses íveken, a domborulatokon. Enyém. Dübörgött a fejében. De mégsem az...

Elhúzódott a nőtől, és meztelenül kászálódott ki a hitvesi ágyból. Rég volt már ilyen jó. Nem is élvezte a ringyók áltetszelgését, a mismásolt kéjt, a hamis nyögéseket. A feleségétől megkapta, amit látni akart. A szemekben izzó gyűlöletet és megvetést.

Az éjjeliszekrényre készített dobozért nyúlt. A drága, török dohány illata elárasztotta a szobát, ahogy felbontotta a csomagot. Papírt és szűrőt szedett elő egy másikból, és megtöltötte azt. Élvezettel emelte az ajkaihoz a sodrott cigarettát, és bekattintotta az ezüstös, kígyómintás öngyújtót. A láng hívogató melege megperzselte a papírból kilógó dohányt. Lassan szívni kezdte a levegőt. A cigaretta vége felparázslott, jó ízű füstöt hagyva a szájában, majd a tüdejében.

Leült az ágy szélére, háttal édes asszonyának. Minden percet kiélvezett ebben a csendesnek tűnő pillanatban. A gyilkos tekintetű nő a háta mögött az izgalmát fokozta, a cigaretta a szájában a luxust, a pompát varázsolta a szobába. Mosolygott. Kajánul, kéjencen, de mosolygott.

Hátrazavarta elméje mélyére a problémákat. A feladatra összpontosított, majd elindította magában a mágia csiklandozó hullámát. A teste, mint egy olvadt massza alakult át a konyhai széken. A csontjai felmelegedtek, izmai megnyúltak, vagy összeugrottak. A gerince meghajlott, majd zsugorodott, és megnyúlt. Lábait maga alá húzta, karjaival megtámaszkodott az ülésen. Tavaly... Vagy legalábbis magához képest tavaly megtanulták Ágassal, hogyan alakuljanak át úgy, hogy a ruha a visszaváltozás után is rajtuk maradjon. Átalakult sűrű, fekete bundává, egybeolvadt a testével. Persze így sokkal gyorsabban elhasználódott, mint egy átlag ruha, de megérte. Ez a csekély veszteség nem tántorította vissza őket semmitől. Soha...

A gerince után talán a koponyájának változása volt a legkellemetlenebb. Az orra megnyúlt, a homloka hátracsúszott. Fogai meghosszabbodtak, vagy szélesedtek, de élesebbek lettek. Fülei kihegyesedtek és felfelé kúsztak. A nyelve ellapult, megnyúlt. Az addig csak sejtett illatokat felerősödve érezte, mintha levettek volna egy szűrőt az orráról. Bár szaglása emberként is sokkal pontosabb lett az átváltozásoknak köszönhetően, az eredmény így is állatként volt a leghatékonyabb.

A konyhaasztal körül ülő szokásos társaság, Tonks, Mordon, Molly és Remus egyszerre sóhajtottak fel, ahogy a hatalmas kutya végérvényes formát öltött. Igen, még Mordon is...

Miután másodszor is megdöntötte édes drága feleségét, elégedetten sétált le a családi birtok hatalmas, fogadószobájába vezető lépcsőjén. Haját elegánsan hátravetette, állát magasan fent tartotta, járása büszke, magabiztos volt. Elvégre újra eljött az ő ideje.

Megint bizonyíthatott, hogy ő a leghűségesebb szolga mind közül. A zöld ezüst, méretre szabott dísztalárt elől ezüst csat fogta össze. Kígyóminta, mi más? Jobb kezében az elmaradhatatlan sétapálca. A balt a korláton csúsztatta lefelé, kényesen ügyelve, hogy egy szem por se maradjon az ingujján. Fekete nadrágját őzbőr csizmájának szárába tűrte.

Léptei kecsesek voltak, ahogy egyenként vette a lépcsőfokokat. A fogadószobában várakozó vendég idegesen toporgott. Rá várt. A varjúszerű Perselus Piton maga látogatott el a Malfoy rezidenciára, hogy elmondjon mindent, amit az új csodagyerekről tud.

Lucius végre elérte az utolsó lépcsőfokot is, majd a csiszolt parkettára lépve Pitonra fordította tekintetét.

\- Egy kicsit tempósabban is haladhattál volna... - morogta az orra alatt az ápolatlannak ható férfi. Talán zsíros volt a haja, és vágatlanul lógott a szemébe, de ez a zárkózott, antiszociális külső egy zseniális elmét takart. Lucius jól tudta, hogy vigyáznia kell a másikkal. Elvégre a világ egyik legnagyobb mágusát is képes volt becsapni nap mint nap.

\- Nyugalom barátom – mondta a szőke férfi, és átkarolta vendége vállát. Negédesen, ahogy édesanyjától tanulta, átvezette a következő szobába. - A dolgozószobában megbeszélhetjük a részleteket.

Miután Remus átesett a döbbeneten, a megnyugváson, és meghatódottságon, a rá kérdőn tekintő fiúra nézett. Sirius már nem bízott benne, de legalábbis kételkedett abban, hogy bízhat-e. Látszott a nyílt tekintetén és zárkózott arcán. Furcsa kettősség.

Amit most a fiúnak készült elmondani, megrázó volt, félelmetes és talán kibírhatatlan. Alig volt képes belekezdeni.

\- Nem is tudom, hogy mi az, amit először kéne elmondanom, de... Azt biztosan tudom, hogy nagyon fog neked fájni. Talán hihetetlennek fog tűnni minden, hidd el, mi is nehezen emésztettük meg – tette hozzá gyorsan. - De el kell hinned, amit mondok. Nem akarok többet hazudni.

Miután meggyőződtek, hogy Sirius valóban az, akinek hiszi magát, már a többiek sem kételkedtek abban, hogy ideje beavatni őt az igazságba. Bár Dumbledore nem volt jelen, a döntés közös volt, egyhangú.

\- Az a dátum, amit az újságon látsz, valódi. Hogy hogyan kerültél ide, nos... Arról halvány fogalmam sincs, de... Inkább kezdem ott, ahol te kikapcsolódtál a mi múltunkból.

Elszöktél otthonról, bizonyára éppen erre készültél, mikor itt találtad magad. - Sirius megerősítésül bólintott, de nem szólt egy szót sem. - Alphard bácsikád a halála után egy nagyobb összeget hagyott rád, abból tudtál magadnak lakást venni, új életet kezdeni, de addig is Potteréknél laktál nyaranta és a szünetekben. Mondanom sem kell, hogy amilyen lazán vetted a Ravaszokat, olyan jól sikerültek – el kellett mosolyodnia, de aztán komoran folytatta. - Nehezen, de bejutottál az Aurorképzőbe. Nem szívesen fogadtak akkor egy Blacket. A háború előkészületei akkor már megtörténtek. Mugli családokat öltek meg, félvéreket kínoztak, és aki nem állt a halálfalók és Voldemort oldalára, az vagy meghalt, vagy megrokkant testileg, szellemileg, vagy lelkileg. Szörnyű tetteket hajtottak végre...

Dumbledore megalapította a Főnix Rendjét, aminek mindannyian a tagjai vagyunk – nézett a többiekre. - Te is. A halálfalók ellen harcoltunk, próbáltuk megelőzni a háborút, sajnos kevés sikerrel.  
\- Azért akadtak vidám dolgok is – szólalt meg Tonks hirtelen, de a próbálkozása, hogy a balsejtelemtől elfehéredő Siriust feldobja, sikertelennek bizonyult.  
\- Igen. James és Lily összeházasodott, és született egy gyerekük, ahogy Alice-nek és Franknek is. A két lány együtt volt kismama. Sokat nevettünk akkoriban, még a rossz hírek ellenére is. Te lettél Harry Potter keresztapja.

De ez csak rövid nyugalom volt a vihar előtt. Dumbledore egy próféciáról számolt be a két családnak, ami az egyik gyermekükről szólt. Voldemort végzetéről szólt a jóslat, miszerint az egyik gyerek lesz az, aki képes lehet legyőzni őt örökre.  
\- De... - kezdett volna bele Sirius, aztán inkább elhallgatott. Már az eddig elmondottak is sokkolóan hatottak a fiúra. Pedig még csak most jött a neheze.

\- Ágas meg akarta védeni a családját, és ebben te segítettél nekik. Te lettél volna a titkuk őrzője.  
\- Fidelius bűbáj?  
\- Igen. De akkor már tudtuk, hogy a Rend tagjai között egy áruló van. Akkor azt hitted, hogy én vagyok, mert sokszor voltam más vérfarkasok társaságában. Titkos küldetések a rendnek, amiről nem beszélhettem. Megértem, hogy gyanús voltam, de más volt a besúgó.

\- Peter? - A kérdés nem lepte meg Remust. Talán a fiú már végiggondolta, hogy mit tett volna a helyzetben. Talán csak tippelt.  
\- Igen. Mivel nem tudtad, így őt ajánlottad magad helyett.  
\- A halálfalók engem üldöztek volna, ő pedig biztonságban lett volna – mormogta a fiú az orra alatt.  
\- Sajnos Peter elárulta Lilyt és Jamest. Ők... Voldemort megölte őket.  
\- Mi? - kapta fel a fejét Sirius. - James... Halott? - Segélykérően pillantott az asztaltársaság többi tagjára, de nem kapott cáfolást. Két kezébe temette az arcát. - Merlinre...

\- Csak Harry maradt életben... - folytatta rendíthetetlenül. - Amint rájöttél, hogy mi történt, Peter után vetetted magad, de ő átvert. Mivel mindenki úgy tudta, hogy te vagy a titokgazda, így... Börtönbe zártak. Nagyon sokáig, csak évek múltán tudtál elszökni. Felkerested Harryt a Roxfortban, bár az ügy ennél valamivel bonyolultabb, de a lényeg, hogy én is, és Harry is rájöttünk arra, hogy ártatlan vagy. Peter azonban megint kifogott rajtunk. Elmenekült, és így nem volt egy apró bizonyítékunk sem, hogy tisztára mossuk a neved. Bujkálnod kellett. Itt... Harry sokat aggódott miattad. Tudod, ő remek fiú, és szeret téged. Amikor bajba került, te futottál megmenteni, de mint mindig, óvatlan voltál, ha a szeretteidről volt szó – a hangja akaratlanul vált vádlóvá, de mivel az akkori, felnőtt Siriusnak ezt már nem mondhatta a szemébe, legalább most a fiú szemére hányja, hátha tanul belőle. - Beestél a függöny mögé a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium Rejtélyügyi főosztályán, te... Meghaltál.

\- És akkor kerültem... én ide? - kérdezte semleges hangon. Nem nézett senkire, csak falfehéren bámult maga elé.  
\- Valamivel később...  
\- Ez... nem hiszem el, én... Nem lehet igaz! Hogy lehet... Ez... - felkapta a fejét, szemei könnyben úsztak, és mikor egy apró, kósza csepp elindult az arcán felpattant a székről, és az ajtóhoz sietett. - Elnézést – morogta még, majd a szobája felé vette az irányt.

A kesernyés ital borostyánszínben tündökölt a kezében. Fejében ezernyi már elvetélt ötlet kavargott. Hogyan csalogathatná elő Blacket? Egy nyilvános helyre, valahová, ahol nem védik meg a Rend tagjai, ahol egyedül van és védtelen. Ahol elkaphatja előrejutásának zálogát.

\- Hogyan lehetne előcsalogatni? - tette fel hangosan is a kérdést. Bár választ nem várt, az mégis megérkezett a szemben lévő karosszék mélyéről.  
\- Talán fel tudom idegesíteni annyira, hogy elszökjön... Talán – hangsúlyozta ki a szót Piton.

Lucius elgondolkodva figyelte a férfit. Bármit is fontolgatott, egy biztos. Gyűlölte Blacket. Segíteni fog, biztosan.  
\- Holnapra csald ki valahogy a parkba, vagy a King's Crossra. Igen, a King's Cross jó lesz, ott nem fognak a Rendtagok semmivel próbálkozni, ha észreveszik a kölyök eltűnését, ahhoz túlságosan féltik a mugliivadékokat.  
\- Jó.  
\- Csak én megyek a fiúért, ezt magam is el tudom intézni. Ne szólj Bellának! Rendben? Ő még a végén kárt tenne Nagyurunk áhított zsákmányában. - Csupa gúnytól mardosó szó mézédes köntösbe rejtve.  
\- Úgy lesz.  
\- A pálcája is legyen nála...  
\- Ne félj, Black ilyen idős korában állandóan magánál hordta a pálcáját – morogta. Piton nem is igazán figyelt rá. Ez rövid válaszaiból is kitűnt. A karfán könyökölt, és ujjaival a szája sarkát birizgálta, néha ráharapott a körmére. Sötét szemei a semmibe meredtek. Gondolkodott.  
\- Meg fogod tenni. Ugye? - Biztosra kellett mennie. Nem engedhetett meg magának még egy baklövést. Abba belehalna. Szó szerint.

\- Meg...

Sirius még az ajtót is elfelejtette becsukni maga után, annyira rohant az emeletre. Fel-alá masírozott, a szoba forgott vele, szédült, a gyomra olyan görcsbe ugrott, hogy úgy érezte menten rosszul lesz. Összeesik, elájul. De az is jobb lenne, mint arra gondolni, amit... Amit Remus mondott.

Csak hazugság lehetett, hazugságnak kellett lennie, James soha nem halna meg így, Legyőzte volna Voldemortot! Megvédte volna Lilyt! Peter nem árulhatta el őket, túl törékeny és gyenge ahhoz, hogy átálljon a sötét oldalra, vagy talán pont ezért? Ez lett volna az ok? Félt?

De hát ők megvédték volna, bármitől, ők... Ők...

A feje iszonyatosan hasogatott, szemeiből önkéntelenül törtek elő a könnyek. Befogta a száját, hogy ne hallatszódjon hangos zokogása, de nem járt sok sikerrel. A levegő gyorsan áramlott ki-be a száján, a tüdejében alig hagyott oxigént. Lerogyott az ágyára, és próbált nem megfulladni, de valahogy a gondolatai még mindig jobban lefoglalták.

Azt sem hallotta meg, mikor Remus belépett a szobába, és leült mellé. Riadtan ugrott a kezek érintésére, aztán hagyta, hogy a férfi előretolja a felsőtestét. A feje a térdei közé került, Remus pedig a hátát simogatta nyugtatólag.

Enyhült a zihálás, de a könnyek szakadatlanul potyogtak a régi szőnyegre. Keservesen sírt. Pár nappal ezelőtt még csak az apja volt a problémája. Ma már meghalt jó néhány barátja, az élete, a múltja, a jövője, ez az összekuszálódott időhullám pedig egy nagy rakás szerencsétlenség.

Nem így képzelte az életét, senki életét!

Felült, és Remus vállára hajtotta a fejét. Megmarkolta az agyonmosott ruhákat, majd veszettül püfölni kezdte a férfi mellkasát.

\- Hazudsz! - üvöltötte, ahogy a torkán kifért, de tudta, érezte, hogy a másik igazat mondott. Az álmai a dementorokról, halottakról, rémekről mind a helyére kerültek, és ő nem tudta, mit is kéne kezdenie most, hogy minden összeállt, és minden összeomlott.

\- Hazudsz... - suttogta még utolsó erejével, és Remus végre képes volt lefogni a karjait. Magához húzta a fuldoklót és csendes szavakkal nyugtatta. A szavak azonban itt már nem értek semmit, de még a reszkető testét átkaroló, oltalmazó karok sem...


	8. Lázadás

\- Hagyj békén – csúszott ki Sirius száján, egy nagy adag füsttel egyetemben. A cigit Mundungustól szerezte. A hóhányó tegnap érkezett a házba, és miután megtudta, hogy a fiú már mindent tud, egyből megtámadta az ajánlataival.

\- Sirius – kezdte volna Remus, de most nem akarta őt meghallgatni. Az ő idejében a fiú nem titkolta volna el előle ezt az egészet, még akkor sem, ha maga Dumbledore utasította volna. Most meg? Azt se tudta, ki ez a férfi valójában. Törődött vele. Jó! De ez nem elég. Eljátszotta a bizalmát, amit alig szerzett meg magának.

\- Nem érdekel – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrően. A csikk izzó végét elnyomta a tetőcserépen, majd egy újabb szálat húzott ki a dobozból. Lazán előkapta az öngyújtóját, és bepöccintette. A kis acélszínű szerkezet gyorsan lángot adott, ő pedig mély levegővétellel izzította fel a végét.

Ha valaki megkérdezte volna, hogy mit érez, azt mondta volna, hogy semmit. Legalábbis semmi olyat, amit felismert volna. Már nem volt ideges, még csak dühös sem. Csak egymást kergették a gondolatok a fejében, amik valahogy mindig visszatértek az elesettekhez, de ez már nem tudta megrendíteni. Megacélozta magát!

Újabb szippantás a koporsószegből. A tüdeje kétségbeesetten lökte ki a kátrányos anyagot a szervezetéből. Ajkai közt utat nyitott a füstnek. A kiáramló szürkeségbe belekapott a szél, megpörgette, szétszedte, táncolt vele. Milyen könnyen elillanó dolog...

Remus kimászott a tetőablakon és a fiú mellé óvatoskodott. Nem volt sokkal nagyobb, mint Sirius maga, de hosszú végtagjaival esetlenebbül mozgott. Sirius képtelen volt ránézni. Nem akarta látni az arckifejezését, és egyelőre ezt még a másik sem siettette.

Sirius lehunyta a szemét. Élvezte, a beálló csöndet, a haját borzoló hideg szellőt. Azért jött fel a tetőre, mert egyrészt Mordon, akit a megfigyelésével bíztak meg, ide képtelen volt őt követni, másrészt pedig úgy gondolta, hogy idefent kitisztulhat majd a feje egy kicsit. De megint tévedett. Remust nyilván az öreg küldte utána, a gondolatairól meg csak annyit, hogy ennél kuszábbak nem is lehettek volna.

Nem tudta felfogni, hogy kerülhetett át majdnem húsz évvel későbbre, hogy reményteljes jövőjükből hogy válhatott a legborzasztóbb rémálom, hogy James és Lily hogyan jöhettek össze, aztán halhattak meg... Peter árulása utólag már nem is lepte meg. Mindig csak rajtuk lógott, de örökké kívülállónak érezhette magát az erősebb, tehetségesebb varázslók között. Nem csak megvédeniük kellett volna, hanem komolyan befogadniuk. Talán akkor felnőtt volna a feladathoz, hogy férfi módjára álljon ki az őt fenyegetőkkel szemben. Vagy nem is fenyegették meg, egyszerűen átállt volna az ellenséghez, mert őket gondolta erősebbnek? Felfoghatatlan.

Hirtelen megnyikordult mellette egy tetőcserép. Idegesen kapta a pillantását a fészkelődőre. Már meg is feledkezett arról, hogy a vérfarkas is felküzdötte magát. Miért hitték azt, hogy ő az áruló? Pont Remus, a csendes, segítőkész fiú, akire mindig támaszkodhattak, de akinek mindig segítségre volt szüksége, még ha nem is mutatta ki ezt gyakran.

Sirius átölelte felhúzott térdeit. Kezdett fázni, de talán nem is az időjárástól, hanem a hűvös emlékektől, amelyek álmaiban kínozták. Ugyan magyarázatot talált a különös, rémisztő jelenségekre, de a feldolgozás sokkal nehezebb volt számára.

Csípni kezdett a szeme. Megdörzsölte két ujjával, és a cigifüstre fogta a dolgot, de egy gonosz kis hang megsúgta, hogy legszívesebben elbőgné magát, mint egy kis dedós. Remusszal folytatott beszélgetésük óta nem nagyon mutatott más érzelmet a külvilág felé, mint a dacos közönyt, de az álarca lassan darabokra hullott. A szíve felszínre akart törni, amit józan esze a legkevésbé sem tolerált volna.

Újra Remusra nézett, aki arany szemeivel fürkészte őt.

\- Miért jöttél? - kérdezte valamivel arrogánsabban, mint szerette volna. Elfordult, és megrázta magát, hogy megálljt tudjon parancsolni saját magának. Mert hát ez volt számára mindig a legnehezebb feladat. Kordában tartani a benne lappangó Black nevű vadállatot.

\- Tudni akartam, hogy...

\- Túlélem – vágta rá anélkül, hogy megvárta volna a mondat végét. Remus volt az aggódó, a legidősebb testvér, aki mindenkit féltett, mindenkiért felelősséget vállalt. - Csak... Kell még egy kis idő.

\- Ha bármire szükséged van, csak szólj – mondta lágy hangon Remus, és Sirius szeme újra szúrni kezdett. Minek törődik vele ennyit?

\- Tudjátok már, hogyan kerültem ide? - váltott gyorsan témát, mielőtt még valami végzetes következett volna be. Labilis érzelmi állapotáról már így is elég bizonyítékot szolgáltatott a másiknak.

\- A házban ezer és egy varázslat született már. Jó, rossz, fekete, fehér. A rengeteg összesűrűsödött mágia hozhatta létre az anomáliát, de... Ennél többről kell, hogy szó legyen. Közrejátszhatott, hogy az apád...  
\- Szarrá vert? - fejezte be a másik helyett.  
\- Bántalmazott. - A szó hallatán Siriusnak nevetni támadt kedve. Bántalmazott? Az nem kifejezés.

\- Nem értem, hogy ennek mi köze az egészhez... - suttogta, majd újabb slukkot szívott.

\- Egy ilyen eset, pláne, ha sűrűn fordul elő, akkor megtörheti az embert.

\- Nem törtem meg. - A szemei lesújtóan néztek a másikra. Ő nem csak egy Black, de Sirius Black. Erős, magabiztos. Soha nem törne meg! Soha! De... Akkor mi volt az a zokogás a többiek halálhírére? Amikor hisztérikusan püfölte Remust. Egy ponttól kezdve már nem is emlékszik, hogy mi történt. Csak feketeséget látott.

\- Talán mégis. Elég csak rád néznem, te nem ilyen voltál. Talán gyorsan túltetted magad a történteken akkor, mert Potterék segítettek, de most mást is kénytelen vagy feldolgozni, ami egy tizenéves gyereknek nem...

\- Nem vagyok gyerek, se kölyök! Ne kezelj úgy, mint egy tizenévest, hiába annyi a korom, amennyi, én... - Bent rekedt a szava. Felnőtt volt. Az élet nem csak pofon vágta, de miután elesett a pofon erejétől, még seggbe is rúgta. Nem akart komoly lenni, újra nevetni akart Peter ügyetlenségén, James viccein, együtt majszolni a tömérdek mennyiségű csokit Remusszal, kviddicsezni akart, élni akart! De nem így.

\- Sirius nem kell megjátszanod a kősziklát – mondta lágyan Remus, és közelebb ült. A kezét Sirius vállára tette, de ő lerázta magáról és dacosan meredt a sötét éjszakába. - Attól, hogy kimutatod, hogy valami fáj, még nem leszel gyenge.

\- De igen Remus! Az leszek! Egész eddig abban a hitben ringattam magam, hogy engem nem lehet megtörni és tessék! Nézz rám! - Pattan fel ültéből. - Tiszta idegroncs vagyok! Azt sem tudom, mire kéne gondolnom, hogy mi igaz és mi hazugság! Lehet, hogy te visszakaptál egy halottat, de én nem az vagyok, akit elvesztettél! Én nem éltem azt az életet, amit a te Siriusod, én nem harcoltam Voldemort ellen, nem szerettem azokat a nőket, mint ő, nem árultak el a barátaim, nem haltak meg és nem kerültem én a mágusvilág legdurvább börtönébe! Nem tudom felfogni, hogy mi folyik itt Remus, érted? Én ebbe beleőrülök! - A végső kifakadás után elhajította az égő cigarettaszálat, majd az utána nyúló férfit megkerülve lemászott a tetőről.

Remus magára maradt a hidegben. Talán túl korán próbált meg beszélni a fiúval. Talán ezzel csak rontott a helyzeten.  
A kupaktanácson, amit Sirius kiborulása után szerveztek, nem tudták eldönteni, hogy mi lenne a legjobb a fiúnak. Dumbledore még mindig nem jelentkezett náluk, bár bagoly által állandó kapcsolatban álltak, az idős igazgató több évtizedes tapasztalata a gyerekekkel most jól jött volna.

Remus felnézett a dagadó holdra. Az égitest nevetve mutogatott rá. Félsz! Milyen igaza volt. Félt, hogy újra elveszíti Siriust, habár a fiú sem tévedett. Ő nem az a Sirius, aki átesett a Függönyön. Ő a rakoncátlan, lázadó tinédzser, aki többet tudott másokról, mint amit magából valaha is engedett látni.

Sóhajtva mászott le a tetőről, majd elgondolkodva lépkedett a szűk folyosón. Ahogy a lépcső felé indult, mintha gyerekek kacaját hallotta volna. Megtorpant, ahogy a szeme sarkából egy kék villanást látott. A fény felé fordult, arcán megfeszültek az izmok, ahogy a támadást várta, de az elmaradt. A csukott ajtón keresztül két hároméves forma gyerek rohant át, aztán egy felnőtt sietett utánuk. Arcán halvány mosoly.

Remus megrázza a fejét: Tényleg jól látta? A jelenések után sietett. Az ajtó elé érve már nyúlt a kilincsért, amikor az egyik gyerek átszaladt a fán, majd rajta is. A kékes, füstös testű lény mögötte megállt mögötte, és a másikra várt. Az ajtó másik oldalán a gyermek vidám sikkantásait lehetett hallani, majd a férfi ismerős, dörmögő hangját. Az egyetlen különbség Orion Black, és a lény hangja között a hiányzó ridegség volt a különbség.

\- Gyere ide Sirius! - szólalt meg a férfi, és a kisfiú újra átszaladt Remuson. Arcán mosoly ült, és mielőtt eltűnt az ajtó mögött, kitárta a karjait, hogy a férfiébe rohanjon.

Remus nem értette az egészet. Szellemek nem lehettek, hiszen Sirius, bár kétes körülmények között tűnt fel, mégiscsak él. Másrészt a szellemek önállóan gondolkodnak, és nem is így néznek ki, de akkor... Talán a ház! De nincs ideje végiggondolni a történteket, a következő történet már el is kezdődött. Egy magányos fiú sétált a folyosón, alig lehetett tizenegy éves. A kezében ott volt a Roxforti levél, de mellette ott volt még egy. A Durmstrang pecsétje volt rajta. A kölyök Sirius hirtelen kapta fel a fejét, ahogy az anyja kilépett a szobából. A hang ezúttal elmaradt, de a veszekedés biztos volt. A fiú apja is megjelent lassan, és a nemrég még vidámnak látott figura már komor, arcát eltorzította a harag. A férfi öles léptekkel indult el a fiú felé, Sirius pedig rémülten hátrált a falig. Az első ütésnél szakadt meg a kép.

A folyosót karácsonyi díszek lepték el ugyanabban a kékes fényben, mint eddig. Az idősebb Sirius a falnak támaszkodott, és egy lányt tartott a karjaiban. Nyilván csitítgatta, de vidám, szerelmes kacajuk ki-kihallatszott. Csókok csattantak el, Sirius keze pedig lecsúszott a leányzó fenekére. Farmert viseltek mindketten, mugli öltözet. Remus előre sejtette, hogy a felbukkanó Regulus az apjukért rohant, Sirius pedig hiába próbálta eltüntetni a lányt időben. A baj megtörtént, és míg a lány kimenekült az ablakon, addig Sirius az apját próbálta visszatartani, de a férfi még mindig erősebb volt. Az ablakhoz sietett kivont pálcával, az ajkairól egyértelműen leolvasható volt a halálos átok.

Remus feszülten várt, hátha felbukkan egy újabb kép, de nem kellett még több szenvedést látnia. A ház megtagadta a további vetítést, de ez is elég volt ahhoz, hogy megértse a fiú néhány régebbi cselekedetét. Piton iránti gyűlöletét ugyan nem tudta megmagyarázni, de azt, hogy a mardekáros piszkálására agresszióval válaszolt, egyértelművé vált, hiszen ezt a reakciót tanulta el az apjától, bármennyire is ellenkezett.  
Elfordult a szobától, a látványtól, az emlékfoszlányoktól, és egy sokkal ijesztőbb jelenséggel találta magát szembe. A folyosó végén Perselus Piton állt személyesen. A holt fehér, denevérszerű alak morcosan nézett rá. Arcán nem megszokott kifejezés ült. Megbánás, belső küzdelem.

\- King's Cross.

\- Tessék? - kérdezte értetlenül Remus.

\- Jobb lenne, ha Kingsley és a többi auror elugrana a King's Crossra... A csodagyerek bajban lehet – mondta frusztráltan, idegesen.

\- Mit csináltál Siriusszal? - A félelem olyan gyorsan kúszott fel a torkán, hogy úgy érezte, menten megfullad.

\- Indulj már, mielőtt valami történik!

\- Ha Siriusnak baja esik, megkeserülöd! - morogta, aztán elviharzott a férfi mellett.

A pályaudvar ugyanolyan volt, mint amilyenre emlékezett. Hát persze, miért változott volna, ha mindig is jól funkcionált. Ami jó, azon nem kell változtatni, igen, ez így van...

Ideges volt, nem csak azért mert az idős Pipogyusz felhúzta, nem, bár az is hozzátett az alapból is felemelő hangulatához. Meg akart győződni arról, hogy amit neki mondtak, az tényleg igaz, hogy James és a többiek halottak.  
Szeptember elseje volt. Az egyik újságárus bódénál nézte meg a lapokat. Az évszám és a nap megfelelt a Remusék által mondottnak, de ez nem elég... Pipogyusz, vagy valaki, aki úgy nézett ki mint az a denevér, azonnal felhúzta az agyát, de egy mondat megragadt a fejében. „Miért nem mész a Roxfort Expresszhez, az talán majd megmutatja, hogy mi az igazság!" Aztán a beképzelt majom faképnél hagyta.

A pályaudvaron rengetegen voltak, alig tudta átküzdeni magát a tízes és kilences vágány közti peronra. Pár percig csak tanácstalanul nézett körbe, hátán a táskájával, benne a legfontosabbak. A mindent nyitó bicska, meg a pálcája leginkább. Egy váltás ruha.  
A távolban egy kócos fekete üstököt látott meg. Egy csoport takarta el az ismerős fejet előle, de nem veszíthette szem elől, átvágott a csoporton és már majdnem elérte a fiút.  
\- James! - kiáltotta és a fiú érdeklődve pillantott vissza a hangjára, ahogy a mellette álló lány is. De a fiú nem lehetett James, olyan zöldek voltak a szemei, mint...  
\- Azt hiszem megtaláltuk, amit kerestünk. - Hallott egy hangot a háta mögül. Egy tejföl szőke férfi állt mögötte, arcán felismerhetetlen érzelmeket közvetítő mosoly. A férfi megragadta a karját, maga után húzta, ő pedig képtelen volt ellenállni. Talán végre válaszokat kap, még ha nem is onnan, ahonnan számított rá...


	9. Closer to the edge

Akármilyen mélyre is hajszolta már magát a kétségbeesésbe a benne élő vadállat miatt, ennél elesettebbnek még soha nem érezte magát. Hiába tépte cafatokra a lelkét a tudat, hogy a világ összes bölcsessége sem lenne elég az embereknek, hogy ne a vérfarkast lássák benne, hanem a csendes, visszahúzódó férfit, aki bátran harcol egy gonosz erővel szemben, hiába fájt minden egyes éles tekintet, elutasítás, bántó szó, vagy tett, ennél tehetetlenebb még soha nem volt az életben.

Két karját összefonva állt a főhadiszálláson. Az ujjai gödröt vájtak a felkarjába, ahogy az idegei szinte pattanásig feszültek. A várakozás egyszerűen megőrjítette. Képtelen volt leülni, hogy végighallgassa az igazgatót, vagy Pitont.

Most képes volt igazán gyűlölni a férfit, úgy ahogy Sirius is tette. Egy régi sérelem... Egy igazán nagy sérelem, amit egész életében magával hurcolt sem érhet fel azzal az árulással, amit Piton követett el a Rend ellen. Vagy inkább ellene...

Remus félt. Félt, hogy soha nem látja többé Siriust. Már annyira nem érdekelte, hogy a fiú megegyezik-e a régivel, akit elvesztett! Ez az új, félig felnőtt ember olyan volt számára, mintha a saját fia lenne és a házban járó Rendtagok többsége is hasonlóképpen érzett. Sirius belopta magát a tagok szívébe, és mivel először képtelenek voltak megakadályozni a halálát, másodszor már senki sem akart hibázni.

\- A Nagyúr a fiút akarja, ezt tudjuk. Valószínűleg az az erő érdekli, ami visszahozta Blacket az élők sorába - morogta Piton. Úgy tűnt, a bájitalok mestere megbánta a tettét, hogy kicsalogatta a fiút a King's crossra, de ez most igazán senkit nem érdekelt. Hadd szenvedjen a saját lelkiismeret furdalásától! - Azt nem tudnám megmondani, hogy hová vitette Blacket, de érdemes lenne a Malfoy kúriában kezdeni.  
\- Perselus meg kell értened, hogy ez az ügy nagyon fontos. Nem tudom, hogy mik Voldemort elsődleges tervei Siriusszal, de ki kell mentenünk a karmai közül. Tudnunk kell, hogy hol van! Kérlek, gondolkozz! – Dumbledore nyugodt szavaira hosszas csend volt a válasz.  
\- Talán a Nagyúr összehív egy gyűlést, de csak talán... A helyet nem tudom.  
\- Tegyünk követő bűbájt Pitonra, az majd elvezet a megfelelő helyre – mondta vállat vonva Tonks.  
\- Nem jó! - csattant fel Mordon. - Ha Pitonra tesszük a bűbájt, lebukhat, annál viszont értékesebb a Rend számára.  
\- De másra tehetünk bűbájt! Ismerünk olyan Halálfalókat, akik nincsenek nagy ésszel megáldva, akiket könnyű megtalálni.  
\- Igen, mondjuk Monstro, ez már inkább hangzik egy tervnek.  
\- De mi lesz, ha nem hív össze gyűlést? - tette fel Remus a benne megfogalmazódott, a tervet kétségbevonó kérdést. - Akkor mihez kezdünk? - Az álla megfeszült, szemei türelmetlenül, haragosan villogtak. - Vagy mi lesz akkor, ha csak a legbelsőbb kört avatja be?  
\- Akkor várunk Remus... Akkor várunk.  
\- Én nem tudok várni! - csattant fel magából kikelve. A szobában ülők döbbenten nézték a kifakadását. Még a legrosszabb helyzetben is mindig ő volt a békéltető. Ez a viselkedés annyira nem illett hozzá, sokkal inkább a farkashoz, ami benne élt. Remus eltolta magát a faltól és előhúzta a pálcáját. - Lehet, hogy nektek nem olyan fontos, de én nem veszíthetem el még egyszer Siriust!  
\- Remus, kedvesem... - Tonks ajkain azonban elhaltak a szavak, mikor a varázsló kiviharzott mellette a teremből./p  
\- Mégis hová mész, Remus? - Dumbledore csendesen kérdezte, de mozdulni nem mozdult. Nem akarta megállítani Remust, persze ez akkor a férfi számára nem volt világos, így minél hamarabb el akart menekülni az épületből.  
\- Elmegyek Malfoyhoz, és kiátkozom belőle, hova vitte – Átlépte a ház ajtaját, majd mit sem törődve azzal, hogy esetleg egy mugli meglátja, elhoppanált a környékről.

***

Sirius nem félt. Aggódott. Talán mégis butaságot csinált akkor, amikor elszökött a biztonságosnak mondható házból. De tudnia kell! Tudnia kell, hogy mi történt vele, hogy mi az igazság, hogy kiben bízhat! Annyira szüksége van a válaszra, a válaszokra, hogy képes még azzal a lénnyel is beszélni, aki elvileg megölte a legjobb barátját.

A gondolat még mindig fájt, de elűzte a gyászt. Most nem gondolhat rá.  
A terem, aminek a közepén állt, hideg kőből lett kifaragva. Előtte márványból kifaragott, kígyókkal díszített trón. Az ajtótól a trónig vörös, puha szőnyeg húzódott, mellette kétoldalt három-három vastag márványoszlop tartotta a roppant nehéznek tűnő mennyezetet. A falakon fáklyák égtek, de így is félhomály uralkodott a teremben, amitől minden idegszála megfeszült. Menekülni támadt kedve, de aligha akadt lehetősége a szökésre. Sehol egy ablak, ajtóból is csak az az egy, a háta mögött, két Halálfaló által elbarikádozva. Talán csak az apja leírásából gondolta, hogy a maszkot viselő, csuklyás alakok azok, vagy egy emlék villant be, vagy egyszerűen tudta, mert már harcolt ellenük? Mindegy...  
Na meg persze ott volt a Sötét Nagyúr maga. A férfi rideg kisugárzásától csak még nagyobb, nyomasztóbb lett a csend. Valahol a terem sarkában víz csepegett őrjítő lassúsággal, képtelen volt tőle koncentrálni. A benne lévő kutya vagy farkát két lába közé csapva rohant volna el, vagy nekitámadt volna az előtte ülő, rémes alaknak.

Ahogy a Sötét Nagyúrt nézte, úgy érezte, mentem rosszul lesz. Ez az ember rengeteg ártatlant ölhetett már meg, hogy ennyire elcsúfuljon, nem csak a lelke, de a teste is. Úgy nézett ki, mint a kígyó, aki a trón karfáján pöffeszkedett, élvezve gazdája kényeztető simogatását. Az arcán nyugod kifejezés, szemei vörösen, ördögien csillantak meg. A bőre nyálkásnak és hidegnek tűnt, a keze pedig! A csontsovány, hosszú ujjak végén hosszabb, sárgább volt a köröm a megszokottnál, és a kidudorodó ízületek, meg a szürkés bőr miatt olyannak látta, mint egy csontváz. A fekete mágia folyamatos gyakorlása olyan nyomott hagyott rajta, ami már nem fordítható vissza. De mit számít a kinézet, ha a világ egyik legerősebb mágusa vagy?

Sirius összerezzent, ahogy egy újabb csepp hullott a kemény sziklaföldre. Fejét a hang irányába kapta és hirtelen, erőszakosan fújta ki a tüdejében tartott levegőt, csak hogy még hisztérikusabban szívja magába újra az éltető oxigént.  
Elöntötte a harag, ahogy rájött, hogy kimutatta kétségeit, aggodalmát, mert Sirius nem félt. Csak össze volt zavarodva. A mögötte álló kettős felől mintha enyhe kuncogást is hallott volna...  
\- Csendet! - kiáltott fel Voldemort olyan hirtelen és tekintélyt parancsolóan, hogy nem csak Sirius, de a két Halálfaló is megdermedt. Még a trónjáról is felállt, hogy hangjának nagyobb erőt adjon. Kezében ott villant a csontszínű pálca, ami olyan sötét aurát sugárzott magából, mint a gazdája maga./p  
A Sötét Nagyúr visszafordította tekintetét Siriusra, negédesen, bíztatólag mosolyodott el.  
\- Nem kell aggódnod ifjú Black – mondta ugyanolyan behízelgő hangon, mint ahogyan a szája két sarka is felfelé kúszott. Hamisan, számítóan. - Nincs mitől tartanod – lépett előre lassan, mintha egy rémült kisállat felé haladna. És ebben a pillanatban Sirius úgy is érezte magát, mint egy ketrecbe zárt, törött szárnyú kismadár.

***

Remus végigviharzott a Malfoy kúria tágas folyosóin. Ha más lenne a helyzet, már biztosan kigyönyörködte volna magát a folyosót övező hatalmas festményekben, szobrokban, megcsodálta volna a szőnyeget, ami a lába alatt puhán feszült, de most mindez csak lelassította, ahogy a mögötte igyekvő házi manó is próbálkozott, de egy felbőszült vadállattal, mint amivé lassan Remus is kezdett válni, vajmi kevés ellenerőt mutathatott fel egy zaklatott manó.

Az, hogy a ház egyetlen védővarázslata sem riasztott be az érkezésére, két dolgot jelentett. Vagy kivont pálcával vártak rá Malfoy irodájában, vagy Sirius már nem volt az épületben, hogy vigyázzanak rá. Vagy mindkettő...  
Mindenesetre az, hogy egyik nagyképű aranyvérű seggfej sem jött rideg arckifejezéssel ócsárolni őt a behatolásért, csak megerősítette azt a hitét, hogy először ide hozták a fiút.

Közeledett a cél felé, és mikor elérte Malfoy dolgozószobájának az ajtaját, egy egyszerű pálcamozdulattal berobbantotta azt. Mintha a farkas megvadult volna benne, úgy lépett át a robbanás okozta porfelhőn.  
Lucius Malfoy a fajtájára jellemző lusta vigyorral figyelte a rombolást. Nem volt idegen tőle a hasonló belépő.  
\- Lupin, minek köszönhetem... Kirobbanó személyiséged látogatását? - kérdezte Lucius kígyómintákkal díszített sétabotját simogatva. A Remusban tomboló vérfarkas nyüszíteni kezdett az ezüst gondolatára is, de az ember nem hátrált meg. Lassan, kivont pálcával lépett előre, miközben arra gondolt, hogy ha kell, egyenként fogja kiátkozni a szavakat a férfiből...

A fiú, aki előtte állt, még nem volt felnőtt, de már gyerek sem. A mélykék szemekben olyan tudás rejtőzött, ami többet ért számára a csatlósai hűségénél, pedig neki, a Nagyúrnak, Voldemortnak igazán akadt volna jobb dolga is, mint egy kölyköt pesztrálni, de ha meg akarja győzni, akkor óvatosan kell próbálkoznia. Legalábbis az elején. Black gyanakvó volt, Buzgott benne a küzdeni akarás és a dac. De ha nem hajlik meg, hát eltörik.

A fiú felkapta a fejét, ahogy egy lépést tett felé. Szemei kékje világosabbá vált. A tekintet mögött valami furcsa, állatiasan sárgás fény is megcsillant. A kutya, amiről Lucius mesélt. Remek teljesítmény egy tizenhat éves aranyvérűtől.  
Ha nem a sárvérűek és félvérek pártját fogta volna, kiváló katonájává válhatott volna, de nem így történt, és Voldemort kifejezetten sajnálta ezt a fordulatot.  
Fejében egymást követték a gondolatok. Higgadtan, de gyorsan, hogy mivel hathatna a fiúra. Mi az, amivel arra ösztönözhetné, hogy nekiadja a tudását, az életét is ha kell. Csak hogy megtudja, hogyan tért vissza a halálból.

***

Amikor Voldemort megérintette jéghideg ujjaival az arcát, nem hátrált el, de a fejét elfordította. A Nagyúr megfogta az állát és felfelé fordította a fejét, hogy tekintetük találkozhasson.  
Valami belső ösztön vezérelte, hogy megacélozza elméjét, bezárja, szorosabban tartsa össze az emlékeit, érzéseit tartó gátakat. Nem akart semmit Voldemortnak adni, de azt sem kérte, hogy ennek a szörnyetegnek a gondolataiba láthasson.  
\- Sirius... - szólította meg Voldemort. - Beszélgessünk!  
A férfi keze az álláról átkerült a vállára. Finoman megszorította és a trón felé vezette, ahol a kígyó is feküdt. Minden idegszála üvöltött, hogy fusson minél messzebbre, amilyen gyorsan csak tud, hogy meneküljön, de akármennyire is ezt kívánta, büszkesége mindig visszaterelte oda, ahol éppen állt.

Voldemort leült elé. Márványszerű érintése eltűnt Sirius válláról, csakhogy a csuklóján érezhesse újra.  
\- Tudom, hogy mennyire zavart vagy most, hogy mennyire... fáj. Tudni akarod, hogy mi az igazság, de nem tudod, hogy kiben bízhatsz. Én nem foglak édes szavakkal elkábítani, Sirius. Üzletet ajánlok!  
\- Milyen üzletet? - kérdezte pár pillanatnyi hezitálás után.  
\- Tudást, tudásért cserébe. - Voldemort ajánlata egyszerű volt, de teljesíthetetlen.  
\- Nem tudom, hogy tértem vissza – csattant fel Sirius. Hangja egyszerre tűnt kétségbeesettnek és sajnálkozónak, amiért elszalaszthat egy lehetőséget, hogy mindent a helyére tegyen. De kétségei támadtak, hogy itt megtalálhatná a válaszokat. Hogy ő maga, vagy egy másik énje, egy halott férfi gondolatai támadtak fel benne, nem tudta. De most érezte, hogy Remusra kellett volna hallgatnia. Voldemort egy szörnyeteg volt, aki háborút szított, aki annyi embert küldött a halálba, hogy már számát sem tudja, és aki képes kierőszakolni belőle a választ akkor is, ha ő maga úgy sejti, semmit sem tud.

Ahogy megpróbálta kirántani a karját a vasmarok szorításából, elkapta a sötét, rosszat sejtető tekintetet. A mosoly eltűnt a csúf, halottszerű arcról, hogy helyét egy kiismerhetetlen kifejezés vegye át.  
\- Nem kell annyira sietni, ha úgy is hiszed, hogy nem tudod, van megoldás, amivel kideríthetjük, hogy mi történt.  
\- Eresszen el! Nem érdekel az ajánlat.  
\- Ó dehogynem. – Újabb mosoly, újabb arc. Most már egyértelműen rosszat akaró.  
\- Nem érdekel, hogy mi történt! - sziszegte Sirius, ahogy tovább hadakozott, de Merlinre! A férfi erősebb volt, mint amilyennek tűnt.  
\- Nem? Valóban? Rendben, akkor van más, amit felajánlhatok. A barátnődet hogy is hívták? Akit az apád megölt, az a mugli ivadék? - Sirius megtorpant.  
\- Anna! Hol van? Nem... Az nem lehet, ő meghalt...  
\- Akárcsak te... Ha betekintést engedsz az elmédbe, akkor visszahozhatom...

***

Remus remegő lábakkal lépett be a terembe. Még nem használt főbenjáró átkot senkin, de ez vészhelyzet volt és Malfoy igazán nem számít. Az Imperius hatása alatt a férfi elvezette őt egy titkos barlang bejáratához, valahol Londonon kívül.  
Remus nehezen idézte meg a patrónusát. Ideges volt, féltette Siriust és így nehéz feleleveníteni a jó emlékeket, de a farkas, ha halványan is, de előjött, és a parancsnak megfelelően eliramodott összegyűjteni a Rendtagokat.  
Malfoyt megállásra kényszerítette, amíg várt. Megint az az őrjítő várakozás. Csak reménykedni tudott, hogy Sirius jól van, hogy nem csinált semmilyen hülyeséget. Nem tudná megbocsájtani magának, ha baja esett a fiúnak...

Gondolatiból a mellette bárgyún vigyorogva álló Malfoy szisszenése ébreszti fel. A varázsló nem küzdötte le a bűbájt, de talán... Remus a férfi mellé állt, és egy gyors mozdulattal feltűrte bal karján a talár ujját. A sötét jegy vörösen parázslott a férfi hófehér bőrén. A Nagyúr magához hívatta!  
\- Hoppanálj a megadott helyre! - utasítja, miközben erősen megragadja az alkarját, hogy a mágikus ugrás mindkettejüket a megfelelő célállomásra vigye.


	10. Pszichózis

A tér, amiben... létezett, üres volt és ködös és kék és fekete. Üres, ködös, kék, fekete. Csend volt. Nem az a nyugodt, takaróként beborító, biztonságot nyújtó, hanem a félelmetes, vihar előtti, ami kitölti és megfojtja, amiben démonok tanyáznak, kiélezett karmokkal és vékony ínybe ágyazódott hatalmas fogakkal.

A színek sötétek voltak, összemaszatoltak, csak néha villant fel egy-egy harsány szín, amitől a pupillája fájdalmasan húzódott össze, hogy aztán visszatérve az üres semmittevésbe, lassan újra kitáguljon, hogy szinte eltakarja a most valamiért óceán kéknek ható íriszét.

A hangok elmosódtak a fejében, átkúsztak az agyán, sikamlósan, hogy ne tudjon belekapaszkodni a foszlányokba. Suttogás, kiabálás, mintha valaki a hangszabályzóval játszadozna.

Egy fájdalmasan felzendülő pofon csattanása ébresztette fel egy pillanatra el-elúszó gondolatai közül, de a pofont nem ő kapta, legalábbis nem most... Az emlék, ami elsuhant mellette, az első atyai pofon lehetett. Vagy az ezredik. Mindegy.

Lábai elindultak a semmi felé. Nem tudta miért, de muszáj volt. Egy felette álló erő húzta, vonzotta a semmibe. Nem volt magabiztos, sokszor irányt váltott, keresett valamit, de nem is ő keresett igazán. Hirtelen felbukkanó képeket söpört félre, ez sem az, ez sem! Ez sem!

Emberek, szagok, érzések. Az övéi és talán a jövője emlékei. Fájdalom, szeretet, kín, barátság váltakozása. Őrjítően sok kép.

Egy hatalmas téglafal csak úgy... lett előtte. Mintha blokkolni akart volna valamit, mintha nem akarta volna megmutatni, mintha az egy olyan titok lett volna, amit még maga elől is titkolnia kellett. Felemelte hófehér, sápadt kezét, és tenyerét a falra helyezte. Nem volt hideg, hűvös sem. Nem érzett semmit az ujjai alatt, csak egy ütközést. Nem volt szemcsés, porladó vakolat, vagy vörösre festő tégla, csak az ellenállás.  
Apró kis nyomás is elég volt, hogy az a kicsi, öregnek tűnő fal cafatokra szakadjon. A szélrózsa minden irányába lökte a robbanás a darabokat, de nem téglánként esett szét, hanem mint egy betört üveg, vagy tükör.

Összerándult az emlékek súlya alatt, amik felszabadultak a fejében. Ez most ő volt. Nyöszörgött, ahogy felszabadult a gát a régi és az új között. Hideg. Hideg volt. Csak aludni akart, átengedni magát egy másik, egy nála nagyobb erőnek, hogy szétszaggassa, aztán összerakja újra, ha neki tetszik. Ez nem az ő élete. Meg kellett volna halnia...

Remust olyan erővel ragadta el a hoppanálás, hogy mikor földet ért, Malfoyal összegabalyodva esett a márványpadlóra. Az összecsuklott testet elengedve tovább gördült, hogy azonnal felpattanhasson.

Farkas ösztönei megsúgták, hogy merre kell támadnia. A háta mögött ketten álltak, vele szemben pedig...

Megtorpant. Ennyi elég volt a két halálfalónak, hogy döbbenetüket levetkőzve nekitámadjanak. A hátráltató átok a háta közepén találta el. Előrebukott, de ugyanazzal a lendülettel fordult szembe a támadókkal, hogy revansot vegyen. Az egyik hatalmas márványoszlopnak támasztotta a hátát, hogy legalább onnan ne érje támadás. A fiatalabbnak tűnő Halálfalót könnyedén kicselezte. Oldalra lépett, aztán hirtelen vissza. A Halálfaló pálcája kikerült a védekező zónájából. Remus előrelépve gyorsította meg a pálcájából kiröppenő vörös színű varázslatot, ami a Halálfalót a fején találta el. Azonnal eszméletét vesztette, ahogy a nyakán keletkezett vágások elérték a fő artériákat.

Bemocskolta a padlót. Vörösre festette síkos vére. Aranyvér? Ugyan. Ugyanaz a vörös, mint bárkié. Gondolkodásra ítélt pillanat. A harcban csak hátráltató tényező. Remus épp időben lépett el az oszloptól, mielőtt Nagini a bokájába haraphatott volna. A hatalmas kígyó hihetetlen fürgeséggel szelte át a levegőt kettejük között, Remus pedig hátrálni kényszerült.

A másik Halálfaló sem hagyott nyugtot neki. Alig tudta kikerülni a sötét színben repkedő átkokat. A sarokba szorították. Ostobaság volt egyedül idejönnie, de legalább...

\- Állj! Állj... Hagyjátok Mr. Lupint érvényesülni – negédes hang. Egy démon hangja.

A Halálfaló hátralépett, de pálcáját még Remusnak szegezte, Nagini pedig sziszegve siklott vissza gazdája simogató tenyere alá.  
Végre a trónuson ülő férfire nézhetett, és arra, ami nála volt. Voldemort mosolygott, mintha élvezné a látványt, szemei mégis mintha inkább befelé meredtek volna. Bal kezét Naginin, a jobbat pedig... Sirius fején tartotta.

A fiú a trón mellett emelt kis oltáron feküdt az oldalán. Feje Voldemort ölében pihent.

Godric's Hollowban állt, a Potter ház előtt. Az eső végeláthatatlanul szakadt, mintha csak arra törekedne, hogy kitöltse a föld réseit és ellepjen minden fájdalmas, mély sebet. Hangos volt és hideg. Alig kapott levegőt, bár az a pár törött borda biztosan hozzásegített ehhez.

Az izmai remegtek, ahogy maga után vonszolta az utazóládát. A törött karjába akasztotta, hogy a még éppel a pálcáját tarthassa, az utat figyelve, nem követték-e otthonról. Az első egy órában csak futott. Aztán mikor a híd alatt kifogyott a szuszból és a földre rogyott, csak üvöltött az egész testébe és a lelkébe nyilalló fájdalomtól.

Az egyik legnehezebb dolog volt újra lábra állni és menni, menni, nem megállni, hogy végre, végre odaérjen...

Aztán csak állt az utcán a Potter ház előtt némán, elcsigázottan. Az ablakokban sötétség. Üvöltés. A lábtörlőn Jamesre utaló felirat (Töröld meg, mielőtt beteszed a csülkeidet!). Fájdalom. A teraszon ázó kerti bútorok. Verés.

Felemelte a lábát, hogy elinduljon, tegyen végre valamit, de aztán megtorpant. Elvesztette egy pillanatra az egyensúlyát, visszatéve a levegőben lebegő lábat - ami olyannyira eltompult, mintha nem is lett volna a helyén – és összebicsaklott saját súlya alatt.

A láda hangos csattanással ért földet, ő pedig a víztől lucskos aszfaltra ejtette a fejét.

Elveszthette az eszméletét, mert mikor legközelebb kinyitotta a szemét, már nem volt a karjára akasztva a láda, egy pár erős kar pedig éppen a földről emelte fel. Az újabb kínhullámtól összerándult, ahogy feltehetőleg Mr. Potter erős, meleg felsőtestéhez szorította. Biztonságot nyújtó érzés volt csüngeni az auror karjaiban, a semmiben lógva.

Az eső egyszer csak véget ért. Beértek a házba és őt lerakták azok a védelmező karok.

A konyha, Mrs. Potter a karját teszi rendbe éppen, Mr. Potter az asztalnál ül, James teát főz. Nem kérdeztek semmit, csak aggódó, gondterhelt arccal látták el. De neki beszélnie kellett, muszáj volt. Szétszakadt lelke darabkáit valahogy, valamivel összefércelni. Talán így, talán most...

\- Elmondjak valamit? Amit még soha, senkinek? Mióta megszülettem, soha nem kezeltek gyerekként, hanem a nemes és nagy múltú Black család örököseként. Ha rosszat tettem, felnőttnek járó büntetést kaptam, mintha képes lettem volna védekezni...

A cserepeken kopognak az esőcseppek. Ököl csontot tör. Az eső friss illata. Tömény vérszag. A szél a spalettákat csapkodja. Csattanó átok.

\- Gyorsan megtanultam, hogy ha ellenkezek, verés lesz a vége, de végül is megérte. Sosem lettem volna az, aki ma vagyok, ha apám nem átkoz rongyosra minden egyes alkalommal, ha eltörtem egy régi családi ereklyét, vagy egyszerűen nemet mondtam, de végül is megérte, mert olyan átkokat tanultam, amiket még ön, mint auror is képtelen elképzelni, mert van ami rosszabb a halálnál. De végül is megérte, mert erős lettem. Erősebb, mint a velem egykorúak...

A közeli péktől érkező illatok. Fekete mágia súlyos, testes szaga.

\- De gyenge is lettem. Képtelen vagyok kezet emelni rá, és már várom a büntetést, akarom, hogy megüssön, mert másként nem mutatja ki, hogy foglalkozik velem, és ez az elfajzott szeretetéhségem, amit az apám iránt érzek, akkora, hogy képes lennék most azonnal visszamenni, csendben megállni előtte és levenni a felsőmet, hogy semmi ne akadályozhassa meg az átkokat, hogy semmi ne tompíthassa a fájdalmat, mert beteg vagyok!

A házhoz vezető kikövezett ösvény hívogatóan kedves. GYŰLÖLLEK!

\- Soha nem sírtam, soha, mert nem engedhettem meg magamnak és most, amikor végre lehet, amikor megkönnyebbülést kéne éreznem, nem érzek semmi mást, csak ürességet, amit a családomnak kéne kitöltenie! A szadista apámnak, a szemét, kurva anyámnak és az öcsémnek, akit képtelen vagyok megmenteni!

Családias kis kerítés, magány, a környező virágok pedig... Reccsenés. Halk kis roppanás, mint mikor az ideges tinik az ujjaikat ropogtatják.

Összegörnyedve kapkod levegő után. Összetört. Valami eltört benne, kettéhasadt. Talán a lelke, a szíve, talán, talán...

Csend, elhagyott...

A fehér villanás eltörölte a képeket. Megtalálta. Az a kígyószerű alak, Voldemort, megtalálta amit akart. Valami fontosat abban az egy emlékben. Valamit, ami visszahozta az életbe.

\- Horcrux – hangzott a sziszegő hang mindenhonnan és sehonnan egyszerre.  
\- Hogyan?  
\- Csak egy újabb horcrux, bár érdekesen jött létre, de nem hordozol új információt ifjú Black. Sajnos nem vagyok olyan helyzetben, hogy a szétroncsolt elméddel foglalkozzak és katonát csináljak belőled, de még valamire jó lehetsz.  
\- Mire?  
\- Arra, hogy még több fájdalmat okozz a Rendnek...  
\- Mi? Nem! Azt nem! Nem teheted! - kiáltotta. Kétségbeesetten fordult körbe a fehér semmiben, hogy egy ellenfelet keressen, valamit, amit széttörhet, hogy kijusson innen, vissza a valóságba, mert ez csak egy rémálom igaz? Egy újabb rossz álom, és amikor felébred..  
\- Sajnálom, igazán! Egy ilyen tehetséget elpazarolni vétek, de még ebben a törött, értéktelen formádban is túl nagy befolyással van rád a griffendéles behatás. Meg kell váljak tőled.

Remus hallotta a szavakat, amiket Voldemort suttogott, hallotta, mert ez a farkas öröksége. Sirius ott feküdt elesetten, tehetetlenül, a Nagyúr pedig már nem veszi hasznát. Előrelendült, de az átkot, amit küldött egy másik térítette el, a hátrautasított Halálfaló védte meg gazdáját.

\- Sajnálom, igazán! Egy ilyen tehetséget elpazarolni vétek, de még ebben a törött, értéktelen formádban is túl nagy befolyással van rád a griffendéles behatás. Meg kell Váljak tőled!

\- Ne! - kiáltott fel Remus és újra nekilódult, de erős kötelek kötötték gúzsba a testét.  
Voldemort letette Sirius fejét az öléből, majd felállt és Remus könyörgő szemébe nézve kántálni kezdett. A teremben a semmiből kerekedett szél felborzolta Sirius haját, majd teste emelkedni kezdett. Karjai és feje lefelé lógtak, mintha csak a lábai és a háta alatt áthúzott kötelekkel emelték volna fel.

\- Hagyd békén! - kiáltotta Remus újra, kétségbeesetten vergődve a gúzsban. Aztán mikor a Nagyúr egy újabb varázslatra készült, egy fehér villanás keresztülvágott a termen. Voldemort még épp időben emelte fel a pajzsát, hogy az átkot kivédje, ami ezernyi apró szilánkra törve repült szét a teremben.

\- Tom, úgy hiszem jobb lesz, ha elengeded Siriust – érkezett egy nyugodt, ismerős hang Remus mögül. Erős kezek emelték fel, majd bogozták ki a gúzsból. Tonks és Kingsley felsegítették a földről. Ott volt az egész Rend.

\- Milyen megható, hogy így aggódsz az ifjú Blackért, de úgy gondolom, hogy ti is jobban jártok, ha visszaküldöm oda, ahonnan jött – mondta, miközben kecsesnek szánt mozdulattal emelte fel pálcát tartó kezét. Remus érezte, ahogy Tonks megragadja a karját, érezte, hogy a fogai összecsikordultak, miközben vicsorogva morgott.

Dumbledore azonban gyorsabban cselekedett, mint ahogy a Sötét Úr. Voldemort átka centikre kerülte el Siriust, aztán mikor a férfi teljes erejét Dumbledore ellen irányította, a fiúról lehullt minden bilincs.

A test zuhanni kezdett, nekicsapódott az oltárnak, majd a holtteher lecsúszott a kőlapon, egészen a földre. Remus kiszakította magát Tonks karjaiból és a fiúhoz rohant, ahogy Voldemort és Dumbledore eltávolodtak. Sirius fejét két tenyerébe fogta, halkan szólítgatta a holtsápadt fiút, hogy ébredjen fel, de hiába.

A szeme sarkából látta csak a mozdulatot, ahogy a kígyó feléjük lendül. Reflexből borult Siirus testére, hogy legalább a fiút védje, de a várt fájdalom elmaradt. Mellette Nagini acsarkodott véres fejjel, aztán menekülőre fogta a dolgot. A háta mögött átkok százai szálltak, ahogy mindkét oldal képviselői egyre csatlakoztak a harchoz. A Halálfalók Voldemort hívására egyre többen özönlöttek a terembe.

\- Ideje indulni – hallotta meg Remus Tonks hangját és teljesen egyetértett. Felkapta Sirius eszméletlen testét, de nem merte megkockáztatni a hoppanálást. Itt nem, ahol annyi átok repült.

Hosszú léptekkel indult meg a fal mellett, mögötte Tonks hárította az eltévedt, vagy nekik címzett átkokat, erős védőpajzzsal ellátva mindhármukat. Az ajtó egyre közelebb volt, ám egy szőke alak útjukat állta. A fúriás kedvű Lucius kócosan, megviselten, de gyilkos tekintettel indult a hármas felé. Remus hátrálni kezdett. Nem adja oda Siriust, nem! Még egyszer nem veszíti el! Erősen magához szorította, nehogy leejtse a súlyos terhet és már nyúlt volna a pálcájáért, de élete szerelme megint megelőzte.

\- Vidd ki! Siess!

\- Nem hagylak itt Tonks!

\- Menj már! Merlin áldjon meg, így csak feltartasz és kockáztatod mindhármunk életét, menj! - szólt erélyesen a lány. Az izgalomtól kékké változott haja szinte az átkok elkántálásával egy időben változtatta a színét. Lucius akárhogy is próbált kitörni és Remushoz férkőzni, az aurorlány nem engedte.

Remus nehéz szívvel rohant az ajtóhoz, majd fel a lépcsőn, ki a folyosóra, át az ezer és egy ajtón, míg végül kiért a szabad ég alá. Nem tudta, hogy hol van, de ez nem számított. Újra magához szorította a testet, majd megpördülve a sarkán elhagyta a helyszínt.


	11. Searing agony

\- Szóval horcrux – mondta komoran bólogatva Dumbledore. A pajkosan csillogó szemek most csak fele akkora erővel égtek. Az igazgató homlokán mély barázdákat vetett az idő és még mélyebbeket a feszült koncentráció.

Odakint esett az eső. A roxforti birtok magányosan, csendesen várakozott. A tó felszíne enyhén hullámzott, ahogy kövér esőcseppek bővítették az eddig összegyűlt vizet. A kviddicspályán sem mozdult semmi. Nem lobogtak a zászlók, nem repkedtek életerős fiatalok a légtérben, még a Fúriafűz is nyugodt volt, nem háborgatta senki.

Az idős mágus is várakozott. Válaszokra várt, melyek csak nem akarták megtalálni meggyötört elméjét. Meggyötört… El sem tudta, nem is akarta elképzelni, hogy milyen állapotban lehetett Sirius, ha ő maga ilyen kifacsartnak és tehetetlennek érezte magát! Szidta önmagát, hogy nem vette észre a jeleket. Az egyre erőszakosabb csínyeket, az űzött tekintetet, a kétségbeesést. Persze tudta, hogy Sirius akkor régen elszökött a Potter családhoz, ahol menedéket talált, de… Erre soha nem gondolt volna.

\- Szóval horcrux… - súgta immár lehajtott fejjel. Végigsimított hosszú, ősz szakállán. Hogyan tudta a tizenhat éves fiú létrehozni azt a sötét tárgyat? Akarta? Tudta, hogy mit csinál?

Talán az ősök tévedtek. Talán nem csak egy módon lehetséges szétszakítani egy lelket… Ezt mindenképpen meg kell beszélnie Nicolasszal.

Siriust is meg kell győznie, hogy beszéljen! Mindent tudnia kell, nem csak azért, mert a kíváncsisága hajtotta, hanem azért, mert a fiú biztonsága is múlhat rajta. Egyszer már cserbenhagyta őt a minisztériumban, amikor átesett a másik oldalra…

A függönyről sem tudtak semmit, Siriusról sem, a Grimauld téri házról sem. Kész táptalaj egy mágikus anomáliának.

Az igazgató megdörzsölte az orrnyergét. Gondolatai visszatértek az előző elmélkedéshez. Hogy nem vette észre harminc évvel ezelőtt, hogy mennyire rossz helyzetben volt a fiú? Azt tudta, hogy rengeteg konfliktusba keveredett a családjával a nézetei miatt, de ezt nem is sejtette.

Halk trillázást hallott a háta mögül. Fawkes a merengőjét tároló szekrény előtt ücsörgött. Gyönyörű rubintvörös fejét oldalra döntötte egy pillanatra, majd vissza. Okos szemeivel Dumbledore-t fürkészte.

Az igazgató közelebb lépett az állathoz, és végigsimított a selymes tollakon, majd kinyitotta a szekrényt. Beszélnie kell a fiúval. Igen, ezt kell tennie. Most nem hibázhat.

Sivatag. Száraz, forró, üres. Sivatag. Ez volt számára az egész világ. Az égető homokon térdelve, a semmibe meredve pihent. Az elméje nem kínozta újabb képekkel.

A levegő hirtelen lehűlt. Fáradt, sötét, hideg. Az éjsötét kékségben lüktető halántéka némi enyhülést nyert. Nem vetett fel kérdéseket, nem keresett válaszokat, de legfőképp nem érzett semmit. Csak meredt a messzi nirvánába, és várt. Várt valamire, vagy valakire, aki, vagy ami megválthatta, kiválthatta, megvásárolhatta volna ebből a káoszból.

Odaadta volna a fél karját, az egészet, mindkettőt, az egész testét, az ösztöneit, a szabadságát, csak hogy egy percre újra normális lehessen. De az élet, a sors, az a bizonyos nagybetűs megint máshogy akarta. Neki nem szánt túl sok örömet Isten, Merlin, a Teremtő, az a testetlen személy, aki az életfonalával játszott. Csak múló örömet, hogy valamiért még jobban fájjon a szíve, a lelke, hogy sóvárogjon az után, ami elmúlt, ami nincs többé, ami köddé vált, szertefoszlott, elégett a nap tüzében, ami erre az átkozott sivatagra sütött le.

James, Lily, Remus, Peter, Anna, Regulus. Arctalan nevek, névtelen arcok a pusztaságban.

Egy ér kidagadt a homlokán, ahogy újabb hullámban tört rá a… semmi. Felejtett, és felfedezett újra. Fájt. Égetett, hasított, nyomott, szorított, kínzott! Két kezét a halántékára szorította, majd a szemét dörzsölte meg, hátha eltűnnek a képek.

Roxfort, Grimmauld tér, a park, Roxmorts, a Három seprű, az auror akadémia, a központ.

Halk nyöszörgés a kietlen tájon. Apró vinnyogások, sírás, sikítás, üvöltés! Újra kezdődött. Megint, újra, újra, megint. Délibábok a forró homok felett.

Vörös szemek, kígyószerű orr, Voldemort… Fehér maszk, mint csonttá foszlott inferiusok arca. Egy jel, koponya tátott szájából előkúszó, halálos mérgű csúszómászó. Morsmorde. Sebek a sápadt bőrön, karmolások a felkaron, a háton. Régi sebeket szabnak át, hátha a fizikai fájdalom enyhíti szétmarcangolt tudata kínját. De nem…

Villám hasított át a csillagtalan égbolton. A fa, ami eddig nem is volt mellette, lángra kapott a becsapódó delejtől. Felugrott. A sivatagon rianás szaladt végig, a dombok íve megtört, a homok pedig őrjítően lassan kezdett lefolyni a szakadékba. A hatalmas mennyiségű portól még jobban megtört a szilárd talaj. A homok egyre gyorsabban áramlott, magával rántva a megégett fát, és majdnem őt is.

A folyam már a térdéig ért, nem volt mibe kapaszkodni, alig tartotta már magát. Hátrafordult valami kapaszkodóért, de szíve akkorát ugrott a látványtól, hogy majdnem önként vetette bele magát a mélységbe.

Fekete taláros alak állt szilárdan előtte. Mintha a folyó homok nem is érinthette volna, vagy mintha láthatatlan sziklának feszítette volna a talpát. Arcát vállig érő fekete haj takarta. A varjú kinyújtotta felé szárnyszerű karját, de ő nem merte megfogni a kapaszkodót.

\- Gyerünk Black! Most az egyszer én kérem, hogy ne gondolkodj… - A hang ismerős. Nem barátságos, nem is megnyugtató, de valamivel több, mint azok a rémhangok, melyek itt üldözték. Végigtekintett még egyszer az alakon, aztán megragadta a kezét, és egyszeriben minden kivilágosodott…

A pincében történt kis kaland után még jó pár napnak kellett eltelnie, hogy Sirius ne riadjon fel minden éjjel a rémséges álmokból. A régi, sejtelmes rémképek helyét újabbak vették át, egy olyan szörnyű jövő képeit felvázolva, melyről álmodni sem szabadott volna! De már jobban volt…

A láza is csökkent, és hála Remus kitartó gondoskodásának, úgy tűnt, a kedélye is egyre jobban felszabadult. Együtt bohóckodott a Weasley ikrekkel (persze, hiszen a páros nem különbözött sokban az egykori Tekergőktől), nosztalgiázott az idősebb Tekergővel, és úgy tűnt, hogy a Harryvel való megismerkedés sem esett nehezére. Persze akadtak gondok. Az elején, mikor még nehéz volt elhinni, hogy a másik valódi, élő, és igazi, de Harry erős volt és megbirkózott az akadállyal, hát Sirius sem maradhatott le mögötte.

Ami viszont láthatóan megviselte, az a Dumbledore-ral eltöltött heti két órás beszélgetés. Az igazgató fontosnak tartotta, hogy ebben a szükségállapotban Sirius minden fontos információt megtanuljon a jövőjéről, a jelenről. Emellett az idős varázsló többször is megvizsgálta Sirius emlékeit arról a napról, mikor visszatért közéjük. Az idős mágus ki akarta deríteni, hogy Sirius hogyan hozhatta létre a horcruxot, hiszen tudomásuk szerint a fiú nem ölt meg senkit.

Talán nem is tudtak annyit a horcruxokról, mint gondolták. Talán másképp is szétszakítható egy emberi lélek, talán a házban történt gyilkosságok és a Sirius vérében futó aranyvér, vagy az apja ütlegei okozták az anomáliát. Még maga Dumbledore sem jött rá, az igazi okra, de látva, hogy Siriust milyen kellemetlenül érinti a dolog, egyre kevesebbet foglalkoztak vele.

A találkozókat rendszerint a Roxfortban tartották, a Szükség szobájában. Az öreg mágus mindig maga elé engedte a fiút, nem csak azért, mert Sirius teremtette meg a világot, amiben beszélgethettek (a környezet, amit Sirius választhatott, egy cseppet enyhített az idegességén), de meg akarta neki adni az esélyt, hogy elfuthasson.

Persze Sirius, amilyen makacs öszvér, sosem hátrált meg. Bár sápadtan tekintett az arany szegélyű, kacskaringós motívumokkal tűzdelt ajtóra, végül mindig nagy levegőt vett, és átlépte a saját határait.

Mikor kilépett, talán sápadtabban, mint ahogy nekifutott, Remus mindig odakint várta. Legszívesebben rögtön magához szorította volna az elkeseredett fiút, de Sirius csak ritkán fogadta el ilyenkor az érintést. Kivéve persze azt a pár alkalmat, amikor hősiesen visszafojtott zokogással, az ajtó nyílásával megegyezően a karjaiba vetette magát. Nem beszéltek arról, hogy mi váltotta ki a heves rohamot, bár Remus sejtette, hogy mi lehetett a háttérben. Először a Pitonnal történt incidens, aztán James és Lily halála, talán Azkaban is…

Még jó, hogy más halálát nem kellett feldolgoznia. A pincéből szerencsére mindenki kijutott, bár Kingsley súlyosan megsebesült, de fel fog épülni. Tonks elkapta Lucius Malfoyt, és a bíróság elé akarta vonszolni, de persze a gazembernek mindig volt egy menekülési terve, így kicsúszott a Rend karmai közül.

Vészterhes napok voltak ezek, Sirius mégis egyre felszabadultabb volt. Legalábbis úgy tűnt…

Tudta, hogy Remus minden pillanatban figyelte, és nem akart csalódást okozni a férfinek, hiszen annyiszor segített már neki, és mindig ott volt, hogy elkapja, ha zuhanni kezdett.

De mélyen, nagyon mélyen tudta, hogy nem fogja sokáig bírni már. A gyűrű az ujján egyre jobban égette a bőrét. Az a gondolat sem hagyta nyugodni, hogy nagy valószínűséggel olyanná vált, mint Voldemort. Azzal, hogy létrehozta azt a valamit, egy az életéhez ragaszkodó parazitává vált. Egy olyan szörnyeteggé, amelynek belseje rohadtabb bármely sötét lényénél, vagy mágusénál.

Miért élte túl a pincét? Miért mentették meg? Miért hagyta életben Voldemort, hiszen ha meg akarta volna ölni, megtette volna! Ha halálra akarta volna kínozni, vagy kísérletezni akart volna vele, amíg rá nem jön a teljes igazságra, akkor Remus soha nem talált volna rá, és soha nem tudta volna kihozni abból a pokolból!

Anna. Ó kicsi Anna! Ahogy a kígyó kimondta a nevét, már el is veszett. Olyannyira akarta a lányt, legalább látni, vagy a nevetését hallani, hogy képes lett volna eldobni az életét, és sajnos másokét is. Nem is magának akarta volna őt, csak valahogy segíteni akart neki. Visszaadni azt, amit miatta veszített el. Az életét…

Anna halála is az ő lelkén száradt. Miért akarta még többel tetézni az eddigi bűneit? Talán elátkozták, mikor megszületett, vagy utána, amikor a Griffendélbe került a Mardekár helyett. Vagy csak rossz csillagzat alatt született. Csillag, csillag, hullócsillag…

„Sajnos nem vagyok olyan helyzetben, hogy a szétroncsolt elméddel foglalkozzak és katonát csináljak belőled, de még valamire jó lehetsz. Arra, hogy még több fájdalmat okozz a Rendnek."

De mivel? Mivel fog még több fájdalmat okozni a rendnek? Mi… Mi fog történni? Hogy akadályozhatná meg?

A gyűrű hirtelen újabb forró hullámot indított végig a testében. A fekete mágia mindig nyomot hagy…

A napok csendesebben teltek, mikor újra elkezdődött az iskola az őszi szünet után. Az ikrek is egyre kevesebbet jöttek, mert beindult a varázsvicc vállalat, a trió is visszament Roxfortba. Harry azt sem tudta, hogy köszönjön el tőle.

Csak álltak egymással szemben, Harry egyik lábáról a másikra állva zavartan krahácsolt egy ideig, ő pedig csak meredt a másikra, majd a földre és vissza. Aztán nagyot sóhajtott, és kinyújtotta a kezét. Egy férfias ölelés után szomorkás mosollyal lépett el Harrytől, majd az ajtótól, vissza a sötét kúriába, a rémálmokba.

Remus és Tonks egyre több küldetést kapott, és egyre többször maradtak távol. Dumbledore és még McGalagony is beugrottak hétvégenként, hogy ránézzenek, de ezek a találkozók gyorsak és formálisak voltak csak.

Mordon sokszor járt a háznál, hogy kiossza a heti feladatokat a Rend egyes tagjainak. Ilyenkor általában felnézett Siriushoz is, és jól irányzott megjegyzéseivel sikerült kirángatnia a letargiából ideig-óráig. Legtöbbször párbaj lett belőle a végén, de Mordon mindig tanította ilyenkor a fiút. Akkor is élvezte az impulzív tanonc jelenlétét, mikor még az Auror Akadémián oktatta. Egy kicsit visszahozta a fiatalságát.

Sirius azonban tudta, hogy ezek a látogatások csak azért voltak, mert nem merték egyedül hagyni. De nem számított. Eljátszotta a szerepét. Eljátszotta, hogy örül, hogy megmentették, és hogy még él. Pedig mekkora nagy hazugságok voltak ezek.

Miért is tartották életben? Nagyon sötét mágiát használt, és ha igazán mélyre nézett, akkor tudta, hogy nem először és nem is utoljára. Talán nem horcrux képében, de… Ki tudja?

A szülei nyomására, na meg a házi oktatók unszolására gyakorolta először a fekete mágiát. Még élvezte is azt a hatalmat, amit ez az erő adott. A tanult szokásokat pedig nehéz levetkőzni.

Éjfél volt. Egyedül volt a házban. A lelke darabokban, mint egy széttört tükör szilánkjai. A teste sajgó fájdalom, a szíve elveszett. Csak bolyongott az épületben, mint valami szellem, mint egy cél nélküli démon, aminek érezte magát.

iMeg fognak halni… Mind meg fognak halni./i

A torka elszorult, és újabb sírógörcs tört rá. Életében nem bőgött ennyit, mint most, de a lelkét marcangoló fájdalom már napok óta nem enyhült, és így egyedül talán csak a festmények lehettek szemtanúi a szégyenletes gyengeségnek. Azok véleménye pedig igazán nem érdekelte. A volt családtagok annyira utálták, hogy jószomszédi szeretetből biztosan nem segítettek volna rajta azzal, hogy szólnak Remusnak, vagy Dumbledore-nak.

iMeg fognak halni. Mind meg fognak halni!/i

A fejében ott dübörögtek a félelmetes szavak. Már az egész pálcát tartó keze izzott a fájdalomtól, a lába alig vitte valamerre, és folyton összecsuklott alatta, ahogy újabb és újabb hullámok érkeztek.

iMeg fognak halni! MIND MEG FOGNAK HALNI!/i

Sirius felüvöltött fájdalmában. A végtagjai furcsa ívbe csavarodtak, mintha valaki a Kínzó Átkot küldte volna rá.

iMeg fognak halni. Mind meg fognak halni…/i


	12. The end is here

A szél átsüvített a kékesfekete tincseken, végigsimított az immár nyugodt arcon, ellopva a végiggördülő, csendes könnycseppeket. A tető volt a menedéke a magas kúria tetején, a rejtett zugon keresztülmászva, fel a fekete cserepekig.

Innen nézve a város egész szép volt. Nyugodt. Persze odafentről minden sokkal szebbnek hatott: Nem látszott a szemét, nem látszottak a hajléktalanok, a kátyúkat feltöltő sár, a sebek… Még az eső is kápráztatóan gyönyörűnek tűnt azon az estén London felett, ahogy a fényszennyezéstől világos égbolton a vízcseppek, mint apró hullócsillagok száguldottak a föld felé.

A szél egyre hidegebb és erősebb lett. Össze kellett húznia magán a pulóverét, bár tudta, hogy a ridegség egy része belőle származik, és azt semmilyen télikabáttal, bundával, vagy meleg pulóverrel sem tudja kiűzni onnan. A lelke hűlt ki. Kihalt a tűz, ami hajtotta előre. Már nem csillogott semmi a szemében, csak tompán fénylett, mint egy opáltükör sötét, fekete felszíne.

Lenézett a mélységbe, és ahogy újabb sírógörcs tört rá, a torkára szorította kezét, hogy visszafojtsa azt. Nem akart meghalni! Még nem! De amit meg kell tenni, azt meg kell tenni, és ő bizonyosan meg is fogja. A házban lakók annyira sokszor segítettek neki, legyen szó a mostani, vagy előbbi materializálódásáról. Most rajta volt a sor, hogy megvédjen mindenkit. Még akkor is, ha az áldozatokat követelt tőle, és a lakóktól is.

Azt nem tudta, hogy mitől, de abban biztos volt, hogy hozzá kapcsolódik az eljövendő katasztrófa. Voldemort nem engedte el csak úgy, nem. Valamit csinált vele. Talán órák kérdése, és a hideg teljesen átveszi felette az ualmat, és gyilkoló gépként esik neki Remusnak, vagy a hideg helyét hirtelen forróság veszi át, és élő bombaként szakítja szét az igazgató testét…

Persze a házban éppen nem tartózkodott senki. Ezzel az eshetőséggel nem számolt a gonosz Nagyúr. Meg azzal sem, hogy Sirius annyira paranoiás, hogy képes levetni magát a háztetőről, hogy megvédjen mindenkit…

Az élete úgyis szar. Miért ne vethetne véget neki? Már persze ha sikerül meghalnia... A címeres gyűrű mint valami forró fémkarika égett a húsába, mintha csak arra akarta volna emlékeztetni, hogy mennyire nagy hiba volt őt a világra hozni.

Nagy levegőt vett, és megrázta a fejét. Elég a sírásból, elég a depresszióból, elég az önsajnálatból. Abból volt elég az elmúlt hetekben. Nem akart úgy távozni a világból, mint egy bőgő kisbaba. Ha mennie kell, hát stílusosan fogja megtenni! Mint egy Tekergő, mint egy igazi bajkeverő, mint egy viccmester, nevetve, mosolyogva.

Ajkai két irányba húzódtak az arcán, mint valami rosszul sikerült, vigyor, de inkább lehetett vicsornak nevezni azt a valamit, ami az arcára kiült. Nem baj, ideje mint a tenger, nem hajtják inferiusok… A halál várhat még pár percet a kúria alatt. Végre megkapja a Zonkóját!

Remus halkan lépett be az előszobába, és elkapta Tonksot, mielőtt az megint elesett volna a troll lábat formázó esernyőtartóban. A lány hálásan, és kissé pironkodva mosolygott fel rá, és ő elnézően viszonozta a gesztust.

A festmények nagy része csendesen szuszogott, legalábbis azok, akiket varázslattal tartottak alvó állapotban. A többi viszont furcsán nyüzsgött. Mintha valami nem lenne rendben.

\- Valami nem oké – motyogta az orra alatt, és rossz érzéssel a szívében elindult a konyhába. Tudomása szerint ma Mundungus Fletcernek kellett volna ránéznie Siriusra, szóval hacsak a férfi nem linkelte el a dolgot, vagy nem történt vele valami komolyabb baj, akkor most valahol az asztal alatt kéne fetrengenie, a pincéből „kölcsönvett" borosüveg nyakát szorongatva. Mundungus túlságosan megkedvelte Siriust, amikor az még felnőttként élt ez alatt a fedél alatt, így képtelen lett volna őt másként, gyerekként kezelni, szóval… Ha minden rendben lett volna, akkor Sirius is vele lett volna az asztal alatt… De egyikük sem volt ott.

A kandalló hirtelen zöld fénnyel izzott fel, és egy fej rajzolódott ki a lángokból. Remus azonnal odasietett, de nem könnyebbült meg az arc láttán. A tűzhelyből ugyanis Perselus Piton arca nézett vissza rá mogorván.

\- Perselus… Történt valami? Mundungus nincs a bázison.

\- Úgy is mondhatjuk… - morogta a bájitaltan professzor. Tonks Remus mellé térdelt, és halvány mosollyal bólintva üdvözölte a másik férfit. – Fletcher egy képzett párbajmesternek akarta eladni a saját ezüst étkészletét, szóval igen, történt valami.

\- Azért jól van? – kérdezte Tonks aggodalmasan.

\- Amennyire lehet… Most éppen két fejjel fekszik a Mungóban. Mintha egy nem lenne épp elég belőle…

\- Perselus, nem tudnál átjönni egy kicsit? Úgy hiszem, hogy szükségünk lesz rád – kezdte Remus, mire Tonks furcsállóan nézett párjára.

\- Remus, mi a baj?

\- Nem tudom, rossz érzésem van…

\- Ne haragudj Lupin, de ha jól tudom, a jóslástan volt az egyetlen tárgy, amiből képes voltál trollt írni, szóval kérlek csak akkor zaklass a rigolyáiddal, ha tényleg baj van – csattan fel Piton, aztán a lángok hirtelen kialudtak a kandallóban, és csak némi zöld hopp-por kavargott a bájitalmester nyomában. Remus nagyot sóhajtott, aztán feltápászkodott, és elindult megkeresni a fiút. Csak remélte, hogy amit talál, az legalább fizikailag egyben lesz…

Tonks csak vágyakozva nézett a férfi után. Végre vidámnak akarta látni, és bár képtelen volt hibáztatni unokabátyját, vagy… Unokaöccsét a férfi boldogtalansága miatt, a féltés apró kis szálkakánt fúródott a szívébe. Ha lesz rá lehetősége, hát biztosan lesz egy vagy két szava a fiúhoz!

Az enyhe nyári zápor lassacskán viharrá fokozódott. A távolban egy villám szelte át a sötét eget, egy pillanatra megvilágítva a tájat, akárcsak egy fényképezőgép vakuja, ahogy megdermeszti, majd újraéleszti a világot a fotópapíron. A rideg, pillanatnyi valóságot adta vissza, amely abban a pillanatban vált hamissá, ahogy az a pillanat el is múlt. Mi az igazság? Mi a valóság? Mi a teendő?

Sirius régen félt a villámoktól. A hatalmas elektromos kisülések megmutatták a természet valódi erejét, szeszélyességét, és hogy milyen kicsi is az ember. Ma már nem tartott tőlük annyira. Talán azért, mert volt más, amitől jobban kellett félnie. A sötétség, az apai ököl, az ismerős pálca hegye teljesen átvette a szívében, lelkében azt a kis zugot, amit a félelemnek tartott fent, és a villám egyszerűen kiszorult ebből a térből.

Ahogy elnézte a felé közeledő vihart, csak az jutott eszébe, hogy milyen szép is az. Azt mondják, hogy a vihar szürke, de ez Sirius szerint nem volt igaz. A vihar tele volt színekkel. Fehéren csillant a villám, nyomában sárga színt égetett a retinájába, a szélein némi kékkel. A felhők sötétbarnán, bordón, feketén (Bár Remus szerint a fekete nem szín, sőt a fehér sem, micsoda badarság!), és igen, szürkén sötétlettek. Az ég alja vörösesen izzott, mint egy ott felejtett, lejárt reklámplakát: Szeles idő lesz!

Szerette, ha azt mondták, hogy a szemei acél szürkék. Bár valójában inkább volt kék, mint szürke, de ha a sötétség elérte a lelkét, az meglátszott az íriszén is. Hülye gének. Hülye örökség. Ez is csak egy jele annak, hogy a Black család egy elfajzott beltenyészet. Jobb is, ha ezt nem adja tovább senkinek. Ha megszakítja a vérvonalat.

Mintha valami húzta volna a tető széle felé, mintha valami erőt adott volna neki, feltápászkodott, és pár bizonytalan lépést tett elzsibbadt lábaival az eresz felé. Nem szédült meg, ahogy lenézett a háromemeletnyi mélységbe. Milyen terelő lett volna, ha félt volna a magasban?

A villámok egyre közelebb értek…

Remus a második emeletet is átnézte, de nem talált semmit. Semmit! Semmit az ég világon! Tonks alig bírta tartani vele az iramot, amikor felszaladt a tetőtérbe. Valami tényleg nincs rendben. Szuszogta magában, és inkább irányt változtatott. Remus ösztönei megint igaznak bizonyultak. Jobb, ha értesíti Pitont. Talán szükségük lesz egy gyógyítóra!

A vérfarkas eközben sorra tépte fel a szobák ajtaját. Csikócsőrét gyorsan be is csapta. Az állat nem vette jó néven a zaklatást, és izgatottan fújtatott és toporzékolt, ahogy az ajtó kicsapódott. A következő szoba is üres volt. Üres. Üres! ÜRES!

A negyedik vagy ötödik átkozott helyiségbe nyitva az öreg házimanóba ütközött. Az csak magában motyogott valamit (Legalábbis ő úgy gondolta, hogy magában, nyilván nagyot hallott, ha nem tudta, hogy minden szavát halják.). Remus elkapta a szökni próbáló lényt, és felemelte a szutykos ruhájánál fogva, egészen addig, hogy az a szemébe nézhessen. Igazán Siriushoz méltó mozdulat volt…

\- Hol van? – A farkas morgott keresztül Remus szavain. Az állat megérezte, hogy veszélyben van a falkája egyik tagja. Az egyik kölyök. A kölykök pedig fontosak! Főleg amit sajátjaként ismert el! A manó csak nyöszörgött valamit, de semmi értelmes nem jött ki a torkán. – HOL VAN?

Mérgében észre sem vette, ahogy a manó visítani kezd, ahogy azt sem, hogy az ajkai fenyegetően felhúzódtak a fogsoráról, de még azt sem, hogy a lépcső felől két pár cipő kopogása közeledik felé sietve.

\- Remus!?

\- Lupin, nem mond, hogy a házi manó miatt hívtatok! – morrant fel Piton. Remus végre felpillantott Kreacher eltorzult arcáról. Szemei borostyánszínben csillogtak.

\- A tetőn! A mester a tetőn van! Kreacher reméli, hogy levetette magát már a tetőről, az lenne a legjobb! Az végre boldoggá tenné az úrnőt, és eltűnnének a vérárulók, meg a sárvérűek, félvér szerzetek a házból! Vááááháháhá! Akkor végre Kreacher újra az úrnőt szolgálhatná! Háhá! Háháhá!

A trió elképedten bámult az őrült lényre, aztán Remus elengedte a mocskos ruhát, és őrült tempóban a szobából nyíló ablak felé sietett, nyomában Perselus és Tonks. Feltépte az ablakot, és felnézett a tetőre. Az eső azonnal elvakította, de a farkas ezzel nem törődve lépett a párkányra, és feltornászta magát a csúszós cserepekre. Még tompán hallotta, ahogy a mögötte állók a nevét kiáltották, de nem törődött ezzel. Siriust sehol nem látta. Felmászott a tetőgerincre, és abban a pillanatban megállt a szíve. Az eresz szélén ott állt az, akit eddig keresett.

\- Sirius! – kiáltott fel, nem is gondolva arra, hogy a fiú az ijedtségtől megcsúszhat, és rögtön a mélybe zuhanhat. – Sirius gyere vissza!

A tinédzser riadt tekintettel fordult hátra, de az egyensúlyát sikerült megtartania. A ruhái teljesen átáztak, fekete haja a homlokára tapadt, és szemei vörösek voltak.

\- Remus ezt nem kéne végignézned… - szólalt meg nyugodt hangon a fiú. A tekintete ellágyult egy pillanatra, arcán szomorú mosoly futott végig. – Nem akarom, hogy lásd! Nem akarom, hogy megállíts, mert meg kell tennem!

\- Nem…

\- Ha nem teszem meg, ti fogtok meghalni! – kiáltott fel a fiú.

\- Miről beszélsz? Sirius, gyere onnan, le fogsz esni!

\- Nem érted Remus? Voldemort… Voldemort tett velem valamit! Bántani fogok valakit, ha nem vetek ennek véget! Ez… - mutat magára idegesen. – Ez nem én vagyok, ez abnormális! Én nem vagyok normális! Már rég halottnak kellene lennem! Én már halott vagyok, nem érted? Ez nem én vagyok, és bántani foglak! De nem akarlak! Nem… Nem akarlak! – Remegő kezeivel eltakarta az arcát, de teste rázkódása elárulta, hogy zokog.

\- Sirius, kérlek… Gyere… Gyere ide! Megoldunk mindent! Hidd el, meg fogjuk oldani! – könyörgött Remus lassan előrébb araszolva.

\- NEM! Nem tudjuk megoldani! Valahogy horcruxot csináltam, és ez felemészti a lelkem! Ha valamikor még én is voltam az, aki visszatért ide, mára már nem vagyok az!

\- Ne beszélj butaságokat… Kérlek!

\- Nem. Ennek véget kell vetni – mondta lehajtott fejjel. Ahogy a szemei becsukódtak, Remus még közelebb lépett. Egy új, sötét alakot vett észre a fiú mögött előbukkanni az eresz alól. A vérfarkas ijedten ugrott előre, megcsúszva az ereszeken, de talpon maradva. A zajra Sirius is felpillantott, és Remus tekintetét követve hátrapillantott. A fekete ember! A fekete ember a sivatagból! Tört rá hirtelen a pánik. Hát eljött érte, hogy beteljesítse amit a Nagyúr akart? Hátralépett az eresz felé, és a lába megcsúszott. Zuhanni kezdett. Talán megússza. Talán mégsem fog bántani senkit!

A fekete ember előreugrott, és megragadta a fiú karját, majd visszarántotta az ereszről, és szorosan a karjaiba zárta.

\- Merlin szakállára! Black, ne gondolkodj ennyit! Csak hülyeségek jutnak az eszedbe! – hallotta az ismerős-ismeretlen hangot felcsattani. Piton? Piton lenne az? De miért mentette meg? Ő biztosan halálfaló! Talán tényleg Voldemort tervét segíti? Talán… - Mondom, ne gondolkodj… - hallotta immár sokkal lágyabban. – Nyugodj meg! Dumbledore majd kitalál valamit. Ő mindenkinek segít, aki fontos számára, és te is az vagy. Szóval ne okozz bánatot az igazgatónak, mert velem gyűlik meg a bajod…

Sirius zokogása erősödött, ahogy a bájitaltan tanár karjai szorosan tartották, hogy ne küzdhessen, hogy ne vergődjön, hogy ne essen össze, hogy ne essen le. A szavaiban nem volt semmi fenyegető, még ha annak is szánta azokat. Ez itt nem az a Black, aki kínozta, mikor gyerekek voltak. Ez csak egy megtört gyermek. Egy megkínzott, bántalmazott gyermek, akinek irányításra, és védelemre van szüksége. És ha a vérfarkas nem képes neki ezt megadni egyedül, hát majd ő is besegít, és fenéken billenti a kölyköt, ha ezen múlik a dolog.

\- Gyere! Majd minden rendbe jön.

\- De a horcrux…

\- Arra is találunk megoldást, ne aggódj – jelentette ki magabiztosan, aztán Remus segítségével visszavitte a fiút a biztonságos szobába. Tonks már törölközőkkel és takarókkal várta az érkezőket, és nem törődve a nedves ruhákkal magához szorította a fiút.

\- Fiatalember, ne merészelj még egyszer így ránk ijeszteni! Megértetted! – fenyegette meg könnyező szemekkel Siriust. Az csak gyengén bólintott. Előbb kellett volna cselekednie. Így már képtelen lesz itt hagyni őket. Még mindig Piton karjaiban fekve erősen belecsimpaszkodott a férfi talárjába, majd magához húzta Remust is, és el sem engedte, míg a vihar el nem ült…

Epilógus:

Sirius a történtek után csak évekkel később volt képes újra azzá a gondtalannak tűnő fiatallá válnia, akit Remus még gyerekként ismert. A fiút magához vette a történtek után, és nem is volt hajlandó őt sokáig egyedül hagyni, mígnem Sirius rá nem dörrent, hogy most már jól van, és nem hazudik…

Valószínűleg sokat segített Dumbledore és Piton oktatása, amit a történtek után azonnal el is kezdtek. Egyrészt lefoglalta valami a fiút, másrészt pedig az okklumencia órák segítették abban, hogy végre nyugodtan alhasson.

Piton azt is kiderítette, hogy Voldemort csak játszott a fiú elméjével, és nem akarta bérgyilkossá tenni őt. Azt persze nem árulta el, hogy azzal viszont, hogy majdnem levetette magát a tetőről, csak Voldemort kezére játszott volna, hiszen a gyász, amit Sirius újabb halála okozott volna, már túl sok lett volna némely rendtagnak, és a meggyengült főnix lehet, hogy utoljára éledt volna újra…

A horcrux rejtélye rejtély maradt még pontosan két évig. Sirius egy nappal sem öregedett abban a terhes két évben, de mikor Harry, Ron és Hermione rájöttek, hogy hogyan lehet elpusztítani egy horcruxot, Sirius magától jelentkezett, hogy a teóriát rajta próbálják ki először. Kivételesen nem merte megkockáztatni, hogy Remus, vagy Dumbledore háta mögött próbáljon meg cselekedni, nehogy azok megint elrontsák a tervét. Csak hosszas győzködés, vita, veszekedés és szótlan órák vezették el végül a célhoz. Remus beleegyezett, hogy kipróbálják a technikát, ha Sirius ettől boldogabbnak érezte magát.

A gyűrű Griffendél Godrick kardjának gyengéd érintésétől egyszerűen hamuvá foszlott. És bár egy pillanatig úgy tűnt, hogy a dolognak semmi hatása, Sirius pillanatokon belül összeesett, és két napig kétséges volt, hogy újra felébred-e.

De felébredt. Elméje most már harcolt azért, hogy az új esélyt végre ki tudja használni és új életet kezdhessen, mint Remus fia. Nem próbálta meg visszaszerezni a régi testvért, akit Remusban látott. Nem arra volt szüksége. Hiszen ő már nem ugyanaz volt, mint régen.

Harryvel a kapcsolata igen furcsán alakult. A kettejük közötti kötelék meggyengült, és sosem tudták igazán erőssé tenni azt újra. Igaz találkoztak néha-néha, de a levegő mindig feszült és nehéz volt körülöttük. Sirius tudta, hogy csak Jamest látná a fiúban, Harry pedig a keresztapját a másikban. Így jobbnak látták, ha útjaik külön válnak.

Mindenesetre Sirius azon volt, hogy minden erejével segítse a Fiút, aki túlélte. Hiszen Minden vágya az volt, hogy Voldemort végre elbukjon, és megfizessen mindenért.

Soha nem látott komolysággal látott neki a tanulásnak, és mire kinézete is elérte a 17-18 éves kort, probléma nélkül bejutott az Aurorképzőbe. Remus nem próbálta megállítani, ismerve a fiú makacsságát. Tudta, hogy Mordon újra a szárnyai alá veszi a fiút, és olyan harcost farag belőle, aki képes lesz vigyázni magára, és másokra is.

Hamarosan vigyáznia is kell valakire. Gondolta Remus halványan mosolyogva, és végigsimított Tonks gömbölyödő hasán. A zöld füves terepen rengeteg széket állítottak fel hosszú sorokba. Szinte mindegyik tele volt. Mosolygó családok, nevetgélő baráti társaságok ültek kisebb-nagyobb csomókban a sorok között.

A kis pódiumra egy öreg Auror sétált fel, majd megköszörülte a torkát és egy halk Sonorus után végre mindenki hallhatta, amit mondani akart.

\- Mivel nem kenyerem a hosszas beszéd, és már a gyomrom is korog – kezdte, és a közönség kacagva fogadta a mondanivalót. -, nem is húzom tovább az időt. Gratulálok a százhuszonhatos osztálynak! Mától mindannyian teljes jogú aurornak számítanak! – harsogta és a közönség most is követte az öreg hangulatát. Harsány taps kísérte a pódiumra siető tizenhat fős csapatot. A családok itt-ott orkánszerű üdvrivalgással fogadták családtagjaikat, de Remus nem követte a példájukat. Csak büszkén bólintott a fia irányába, ahogy Sirius átvette a hivatalos papírt, és széles farkasvigyorral, kacsintva szalutált a családjának.


End file.
